I miss you
by Strawberry-fluff
Summary: OK, this is about Louise and Saito. They are super cute! Please read and review.. Thank you :
1. Chapter 1

I miss you  
_**This is my first fanfic about Saito and Louise. Please read it, and review, would really like to know what you think of it. I think Saito and Louise is a really cute couple.**_

«Hey Saito!» Siesta yelled after Saito.  
Saito was walking around, and just thinking about everything. He missed Louise. Even she used to hit him pretty hard, he still missed her.

Lousie had been gone for almost three months now. She was gone with a boy name Leon, they had a mission they were going to find out.

In the start Louise had sent some letters, actually she sent one letter in the week. But not anymore. And Saito didn't know why. Maybe she was dead? Maybe she was been taken away, forever? Saito didn't like to think of that, but maybe it was the truth.  
«Earth to Saito!» Siesta said, she was now standing in fron of him.

«Oh, Hey Siesta!» Saito said, he hadn't seen her before now.  
«So, how are you?» Siesta asked, while they were walking around.  
«Eh.. fine. And you?» Saito said, and looked around.  
«great!» Siesta said and laughed a bit.  
«what's so funny?» Saito asked, almost angry. Here he was, worry about Louise, and Siesta just laughed of something.  
«Oh, sorry. It's just that you look really wierd when you are walking around here, like you are looking for something» she said and smiled.  
«Well, I'm waiting for Louise to come back.» Saito said simply.  
«you know Saito, that Lousie might not come back?» Siesta sounded a bit sad and happy in the same time.  
«I'm sure she come back soon» Saito said and walked away.

*****LOUISE*****  
«LEON!» I yelled and tried to wake him up.  
He was dead, I knew it, but couldn't stop. Leon was one of my best friends. And we had been sent out on a mission to get some important spells back. Leon and I knew it was a difficult mission, and that we might come back. But we had to try! So we had went out to get the spells back, and here we was. Almost three months later, a dead boy (Leon) and a very hurt girl (me). Some tears ran down my cheeks. Saito had insisted to come with us, but I had refused. Deep inside I loved Saito, and I couldn't take it if he died. It was hard enough to loose Leon.  
But right now I wished Saito could be here with me, he always used to protect me. And now, he was probably back in school with Sieste. The thought made me angry, but right now I refused to think about it.

«Leon, please wake up!» I yelled once more. But knew that it was too late.  
«I'm going to miss you so much Leon. It's not fair that you leave me here, all alone!» I said and cried.

I raised up, I knew that I couldn't stay here much longer. They would come after me, and kill me, just like they did to Leon. Leon was a big boy, so I couldn't take him with me back to the school. I had to leave him there, just like he left me. I took some flowers who was growing around there, and put it on Leon. He looked more peaceful now, and I closed his eyes,,, for last time. I also kissed his cheek and whispered: I miss you, I love you, I will never forget you.  
And with that I started to walk again. Trying to get back to the school. In my backpack I had the important spells. Leon and I had done it, but it had cost Leons' life.

I wasn't sure wich way it was to come back to the school. But right now, I just wanted to get away from here. So I started to run as fast as I could. 'Saito I miss you so much!' I thought.

'Louise I miss you' I thought while I walked back to my room. Actually it was Louises room, but I lived there too.  
Lousie had just taken with her; her backpack, some clothes, food, water. Not more than that.  
I lied down on the bed. Usually Louise would never let me sleep in her bed, but now as she was gone I used to do it. It made me feel like I was together with Louise again.  
'You know Saito, that Louise might not come back' I thought of what Siesta had told me earlier today. I just sighed and tried to sleep.

It felt like I had just slept in three minutes, but I knew it was more. KNOCK KNOCK!  
There it was, the sound that had made me wake up. I sighed and walked to the door. On the other side stood a girl she looked excited and happy.  
«Oh my God! Have you heard it?» she yelled.  
I just looked at her confused.  
«No...?» I said.  
The girl sighed and smiled.  
«LOUISE IS BACK!» she yelled and screamed of joy.  
«What?» I asked, I thought I had heard wrong.  
«Louise is back. She is in the hospital now! You have to go to her!» the girl yelled and ran away.  
I ran back inside, and took a sweater and run out of the room. Down the hall. To the righ. To the left. Down the stairs. To the left. To the left. To the right. To the left.  
A big crowd of people were standig around a bed. I could see some pink hair. I was now standing on the crowd. It wasn't just me that noticed that Leo wasn't there.  
«OK, let them have some privacy!» someone yelled. And slowly the crowd got smaller. In the end, it was just me.  
«Hey Louise!» I said and sat on the edge of her bed.  
«Hey» she whispered back.  
God, it was good to hear her voice again.

«How are you?» I asked and looked at all the badage she was had.  
«Horrible!» Louise said, and started to cry.  
«He is dead» she whispered and continue to cry.  
«Oh, I see.» was all I could say.

It was some minutes with silence, but Louise broke it.

«I love you, Saito» she whispered and fell asleep.  
I smiled.  
«I love you Louise» I whispered back, and kissed her gently on her cheek.

_**OK FINISH! So, what do you think. Sorry, I know it's not that good. But I had a kind of hurry, so at least here it is. Please review**__** :)  
I will maybe continue on this one!**_


	2. Blood, Panic and Pain

****

OK, this is chapter 2!  
I don't know ifi it's good or not, but please read it! :)

**- S-F.**

" Louise? " I said, and poked gently on her shoulder.  
Louise just mumbled something, but didn't wake up. She had been sleeping for six days now, and I really wanted her to wake up.

A nurse used to come and visit one hour each day, just to check that she was fine.  
The morning Louise come back, she had been a wake, and was actually talking to us. She told us that Leon was dead, and that she had the important spells in her backpack.  
I took the responsible to take care of her, she was my familiar after all.  
KNOCK KNOCK!

I sighed and went to the door to open it. On the other side of the door stood Siesta.  
" Hello, Saito! " she said and smiled.  
" Hey, Siesta " I said and smiled too.

" I just wanted to check how you are doing? " Siesta said and looked a bit worried.  
" I'm fine! " I said.

" Saito, you look a bit tired. Do you get to sleep sometimes? " Siesta said worried.  
Sure I was tired, it was actually hard to take care of Louise, even she just slept. And I didn't get a lot of sleep, but I was happy as long as Louise was back.  
" Yeah, sure I get some sleep. I mean, Louise is just sleeping all the time, so I take some naps once in a while " I didn't know why I lied to Siesta, but I did it anyway.  
" OK, then " Siesta said and come closer to me. I backed away a few steps.  
" Can I come in? " Siesta said and smiled.  
" Eh, Well.. Louise is sleeping, so I don't think it's a good idea " I said and looked in to the room.  
Louise was still sleeping.  
" Please? " Siesta said and walked even closer.

I just sighed, and opened the door more. Siesta walked happy inside.  
" Saito, if you want I can look after Louise for some hours or so, and then you can sleep or do whatever you want to do " Siesta offered, and smiled.  
" Yeah, sure. Thank you Siesta! " I said and walked quick out of the room.  
Deep inside I knew that I had the responsible to take care of Louise, not Siesta. And I knew that I shouldn't have left Louise and Siesta together in the same room. But I couldn't help it, I hadn't been out of the room in six whole days!  
I smiled as I walked down the stairs, and out. It was a nice day, and it was really warm. People had also noticed it was a beautiful day, so everyone was out. It was really crowded, but I didn't care, I had finally some time I could use to just what I wanted.

And right now I just wanted to lay on the grass, and sleep. So I did.

LOUISE AND SIESTA:  
" Louise, are you a wake? " Siesta asked, and I could feel her eyes on me.  
" yeah..." I mumbled, and rolled around in the bed.  
" Do you have any idea how worried Saito have been? " Siesta said, a bit harsh.  
" Noo..." I mumbled again and tried to get some sleep.  
" Well, you should be ashamed! " Siesta said angry.  
" Whyy?..." I mumbled, almost sleeping.  
" Agh! I don't even know why he likes you! You are ugly, flat chested, annoying, selfish, abusive! Saito deserve someone like me; pretty, big chests, and I would always think about Saito's best! " Siesta yelled at me.  
" What are you talking about? " I finally knew that this wasn't a dream.  
" I talk about that I'm much better than you Louise! " Siesta yelled, some angry tears ran down her cheeks.  
" Your not! " I yelled back.  
" Hell you are! You just leave on this mission, don't even care that he is back here worried about you! " Siesta shouted to me.  
I didn't have anything to say right away. How in the world did she dare say that to me. She didn't know how worried I was about HIM when I was gone.  
" You don't know anything! " I said, while tears rolled down my cheeks.  
" Oh, I think I know the things I need to know! Like how you use to hit him when he doesn't do exactly what you say! Or how you let him sleep on the floor, while you are sleeping in a soft bed? You just care about yourself, and you expect that everyone else are going to do the same! " Siesta said loud, and got up from the chair and walked to my bed. She bent down and raised her hand.  
The pain was horrible, and I could feel something warm ran down from my nose. Blood.  
' She hit me! ' I thought angry.  
I raised up from the bed quick, and I tried to run to the table where my wand were laying. But since I hadn't been awake for six days I almost couldn't walk straight.  
Siesta come closer to me.  
" I can't imagine that anyone would fell in love you! " Siesta said, and spit at me.  
She come closer, and closer. I tried to walk away from her, but it was useless.  
' where is Saito? ' I thought annoyed. He had promised me before that he was going to protect me from things. But where was he? Not here at least!

" Saito is going to fall in love with me! " Siesta walked closer to me.  
" Just leave! " I shouted and tried my best to ignore the fact that she could kill me if she wanted now.  
" Well, I promised my dear Saito that I should take care of you, while he got some rest. So I can't leave Louise " Siesta said calmly.  
" I think I can take care of myself now " I said  
Siesta grabbed me by my hair. PAIN!

She threw me cross the room. The mirror on the wall fell down and hit me.

Blood. Panic. Tears. And not at least pain.  
I grabbed a piece from the broken mirror and threw it at Siesta with all I had. It hit her on her left cheek. Soon, blood was running down her neck, and to her clothes. Siesta touched her bloody cheek, and screamed out in pain. She looked at her hand, and looked terrified at the blood.  
" That was a stupid move Louise! " she yelled, and picked up the chair she had sit on and threw it in my direction. Luckily, I manage to move away right before I got hit. I grabbed everything I could reach and threw it in Siesta's direction. Sometimes the item I had thrown hit her, sometimes not.

SAITO:  
I heard some screams from one of the rooms above me. ' Was that Siesta who screamed? ' I thought and ran up the stairs. The screams become louder and louder for each step I took.  
Slowly I opened the door to Louises room. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock. Shock.  
It was a real bloodbath! In front of me stood Siesta on the right, and on the left lay Louise. Both of them had a lot of cuts, and blood were pumping out of them.  
" What on the earth is going on here? " I yelled, a bit terrified.  
Both of them had something in their hands, ready to throw at each other.  
Louise and Siesta froze for a second, then both of they heads were looking at me.  
" She started! " Siesta said quick and pointed at Louise, who lay on the floor, complete covered in blood.  
Louise didn't say anything, just lay there, with tears in her eyes.  
I looked from one of them to another. Confused.  
" Are you OK? " I asked Louise after a while.  
She just nodded and tried to raise up, but I could see it hurt too much. So I ran up to her, and lifted her up and placed her on the bed.  
" Will you please tell me what happened? " I asked after a while with silence.

" I was just talking to her, and then she woke up and started to hit me like an crazy person. So I had to defend myself!" Siesta said and cried.  
" Louise, is that true? " I asked worried.  
" No. " Louise said simply and looked away.  
" Well, Siesta, what if you just leave now, and I can come down and talk to you soon? I just have to make sure that Louise is OK first " I said and looked at them  
" Just go with her " Louise said and lay down on the bed.  
" What? No, I stay here with you. You are my familiar after all " I said, a bit surprised that Louise had said that.  
She always tried her best to rip me and Siesta apart. And now she wanted me to go with her, before checking that she was OK.  
" JUST LEAVE. BOTH OF YOU! " Louise said.  
Siesta rolled her eyes, and started to walk to the door.  
" Are you coming or not? " Siesta asked while she stood in the door.  
" Eh... Are you sure that you won't let me to stay here with you? " I asked worried.  
" YES! " Louise screamed threw a pillow at me.  
" Well. OK, then. Bye Bye, see you later " I said and followed Siesta down to her own room.

**YAY, finally finish. Sorry that it sucks! But my grandmother died some days ago, so I have been to her funeral today, so I'm a bit sad.  
But anyway please review!  
And BTW: thanks for the reviews in chapter 1. :) 3  
- S-F.**


	3. Boy?

**Chapter 3!  
Please read and review :)**

SIESTA:  
I smiled sly when Saito and I walked out of Louise's room. Finally, it could be just us two.  
I could see that Saito was a bit confused since Louise let him come with me. And honestly I could say that I was a bit confused myself, but I didn't care as long as Saito were with me.  
We walked down the stairs, and to my room. No one said a word while we were walking. 

" What exactly happened up there? " Saito asked, a bit worried. 

I sighed, I knew he would ask about it sooner or later.

" All I actually can remember is that Louise woke up, and started to hit me " I said and looked like I was in

pain.  
S

aito mumbled something I didn't catch. 

" OK, then. " Saito said and looked at me.  
After he had looked at me for a while he said:  
" Maybe I shall clean your cuts? ".  
I just nodded and went to my bed so I could sit down.

" Just wait here, so can I find something I can use " Saito said and walked out of my room.

I just stayed in my room, waiting for my big love to return.

" OK. I think I have the things I need " Saito said and walked in to my room.

He lay everything he had in his arms on a table next to my bed.  
It was bandage, a bowl with hot water, and just some towels.  
Saito took on of the mini towels and dipped it in the hot water. He started to wash away blood and dirt from my face.

" How are you feeling? " he asked while he washed my face.

" I have a horrible headache, but I'm feeling fine " I said and smiled.

Saito smiled back, and took the bandage, and putted it on my cuts.  
When he was finish I looked like an Mumie!  
" I think it's not THAT bad! " Saito said and laughed a bit.

I was watching myself in the mirror. But I just laughed, he had tried his best at least.

" I think you better lay down, and get some rest " Saito said.

" Yeah, that's probably smart " I said and walked back to my bed.

Saito walked to the door.

" if you want you can sleep here " I said and smiled.

" No thank you. I better go check how Louise is doing " Saito said and walked out.

I was so angry that I was sure I could explode any time! Finally I got Saito for myself, but of course he had to go to Louise. I sighed and closed my eyes. In my dreams I could dream that I was with Saito if I wanted, and there I can't be disturbed.

LOUISE:  
I was so angry at Saito right now, so that it was good for his own best not to be where I was now.  
Of course I had only myself to blame, since I said that he should go with Siesta. But I never thought he would actually do it. He was, after all, my familiar. And he should be with me now, but instead he was with _her._  
I sighed and raised myself up from the bed. And started to walk around in my room, since I hadn't anything better to do.

Knock Knock!  
I went to open the door. But I didn't reach it before the boy who knocked on come inside. 

" Hey Louise " the boy said and smiled. 

" Hey " I mumbled back, and went back to my bed and lay down on it.

The boy followed me. He sat down on the floor beside my bed, and just looking at me. I looked down at him, and he just smiled.

**So, this was Chapter 3. What do you think? Who do you think the boy is? :) Please review and tell me what you guys think!  
- S-F**


	4. I'm sorry

**Chapter 4!  
Please read and review!  
And, thank you so much for the reviews I have got!  
' Rie Fan ' thank you for your reviews, they help me a lot! :)**

LOUISE:  
" Why are you here, all alone? " the boy asked, confused.

" I said to Saito it was OK the come with Siesta " I mumbled, and looked away, didn't want to meet his eyes.

" Oh, OK. So he left you here for another girl, while you were covered in blood? " he asked, even more confused now.

I just nodded, and tried to brush of some dirt and blood on my clothes.  
We just sat in silence for some minutes.  
" And id I may ask, why are you here, Julio? " I asked curiouse.

" Oh, I just walked around on the school, and I guess I just ended up here. So I thought I could visit you while I was here " Julio said and smiled.

I nodded slowly, and smiled a bit.

" But why are you covered in blood? " he asked after some time.

" Eh,,, Siesta and I had a little fight " I mumbled, and looked around in the room.

It was a complete mess!

" I think I can see that " Julio said and smiled.  
Knock Knock!  
I sighed and raised up from the bed, and walked to the door.  
On the other side stood Saito.  
" What are you doing here? " I asked confused.

I had let him go with Siesta, just because I knew that she was right. She was better for Saito than I was. But I wouldn't admit it for him, so when Saito came in while Siesta and I argued, I couldn't say against Siesta. For then I had to say what she had said to me. And I didn't want to do that, just because she was right.

" Eh.. I live here, you remember? " Saito said and walked inside.

He stopped after one small step. Julio and Saito just stared at each other.

" Hello Saito " Julio said and smiled.

" Yeah, hey " Saito mumbled.

They both looked at me.

" Umm,, how is Siesta? " I asked, just to be polite. I didn't gave a damn about her.

" I think she will be OK. And you? " Saito said and looked worried at me.

" Fine " I mumbled.

" No, she isn't fine. You left her here, all alone. You should be ashamed. Her own familiar leave her, for another girl! " Julio said, angry.

Saito and I stared at him, a bit confused.

" Wait a minute here. She said that I could go with Siesta! " Saito said.

They both looked very angry. Like they could attack each other.

" Yeah, sure, maybe. But do you know what? When girls say such things, it just to check how much the boys actually cares about them! " Julio said, and raised up from the floor.

" ….. " Saito didn't say anything. He just looked at me, sad, regretful, and confused.

I just stared down to the floor. Almost scared to meet Julio or Saito's eyes.  
Julio walked walked towards me, and stopped right next to me. He put his right arm, around my shoulder.

" You should be more grateful that you have Louise to your master. She is a beautiful girl, you should take more care of her " Julio said, and smiled.

He pressed his lips softly on my right cheek.  
I looked a bit confused at him, but he just smiled back. Saito looked hurt, but he just stayed where he was.

" OK, I think I leave you two here. See you later Louise. Eh... you too Saito " Julio said.  
He kissed my hand gently, and walked quick out of the room.

" Louise,, I didn't know that you wanted me to stay here with you " Saito said, and it looked like he would start to cry any time.

" Me neither " I whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

I walked to my bed, and sat down on it.  
Saito followed me, and sat down next to me.

" I'm sorry " he said again.

I sighed, and looked at him..

" It's OK Saito " I said and raised up again.

I walked to the table where my wand lay.

" But you will get your punishment for leaving me here with Siesta! " I said.

Saito raised up, and walked slowly towards me.

" Louise, please don't do that! " Saito pleaded.

I just smirked.

" Explosion! " I yelled.

It went all black for a second, and then I could finally see again.  
Saito were laying on the floor, with his hands over his head. And my room was even messier now than before.

I sighed, and began to clean up. Since I wasn't so good at doing magic I did it by myself.

" Oh my! " Saito said, and looked around.

" Familiar, clean my room! " I said.

And Saito raised up from the floor.  
" Eh.. OK " he said, and started to do as I had told him.

I walked to the door, and opened it.

" Where are you going? " Saito asked when he noticed that I was on my way out.

" I have to talk to Julio about something important " I said and walked out.

' Julio was right. When I said to Saito he could leave, I didn't want him to do it. But Saito had left me for Siesta. So now I can leave him for Julio ' I thought as a walked around, and smiled.

' maybe I like Julio? ' I thought as knocked on his door.

**OK, chapter 4 is finally finish!  
I wrote it last night, but the internet didn't work before now. So here you go! :)  
Please read and review, love to hear what you thinks about it!  
- S-F..**


	5. Do you understand now?

**Chapter 5!  
Sorry ' Geororo ', but thank you so much for your reviews!**

**_' Rie fan and Geororo ' you both make my day! 3_  
This is a pretty long chapter, just so you know!**

**- S-F...  
**

**SAITO:  
**I didn't have any choice, I had to clean the room up. And it was a really big job!  
I looked around in the room, all the chairs, the mirror and the table were broken. And it was blood everywhere.  
I sighed, and started to clean the room.

Knock knock knock!

I went to the door, wondering who it was. And I was a bit shocked when I saw the person standing on the other side of the door.

" Siesta! " I said, happy and confused.

" Hey " she said and smiled.

Siesta came inside.

" What are you doing? " she asked after she had looked around.

" Oh, Louise told me that I had to clean the room , so I try to do it. But I'm not so good with cleaning things " I said and sighed.

" If you want I can help you? " Siesta offered.

" Yes, please. Thank you so much, Siesta! " I said and smiled. Siesta smiled back.

We both started to clean the room. Siesta was really helpful, and we got finish really quick. It took just about an hour. 

" Where is Louise? " Siesta asked when we were done.

" I don't know " I lied.

" Oh OK. Want to hang out or something? " Siesta asked, and smiled.

" I think you have to get some rest " I said

" No, I'm feeling great! " she said.

" Well,, I can't. I'm sorry, but I have to go now " I said and tried to walk way. 

" Where? " Siesta asked, curious.

I planned spying on Louise and Julio. Just to make sure that they weren't together.

" Umm.. Just to.. I'm going to the.. ehh.. bathroom! Yeah, the toilet. After washing and cleaning for so long, I really have to go and do my.. eh... things " I lied the best I could.

Siesta looked a bit worried and confused.  
" Oh, OK. Um.. Sounds like you must go now, so better hurry! " Siesta smiled, and walked out of the room.

I sighed in relief. ' how could she believe that? ' I thought as I ran down the stairs.

I knew where Julio's room were. So it didn't took so much time before I were in the hallway to his room. When I was just about to walk around a corner I heard a door opens.  
" Thank you Julio " I recognized Louise's voice.

" No problem! " and that was Julio's voice.

I looked carefully around the corner.  
Julio were holding Louise's hands.

" I will see you soon, beautiful girl " Julio said and hugged her.

I felt a pain in my chest. Like someone took a sword and threw it right in my heart.

" Yeah, see you.. And Julio, you have to be quiet about this, OK? " Louise said and looked him in the eyes.

" Yeah, I promise sweetie " Julio said and let her go.

I could feel that my eyes filled up with tears.  
' Big boys don't cry ' I told myself.

Just one single tear ran down my cheek.  
I turned around, and ran up to our room. Waiting for Louise to come back. And acting like I had been up there all the time, and didn't know anything.

" Saito! " Louise yelled before she opened the door.

" For your own best, you better have cleaned the room " she yelled outside.

" yeah, I have done it " I said and walked to the door, and opened it for her.

" Good job, Saito! " Louise said and patted me on my head, just like a dog.

I sighed.  
" How did your things go? " I asked, a bit curious.

" Oh, eh.. Fine " she said and walked to the bed.

Louise sat down on the bed, she looked tired.

" Hey, Louise. I'm really sorry that I walked down with Siesta! " I said, and I really meant it.

Louise just looked at me, with big eyes. I couldn't see anything but hurt, anger and disappointment.

She didn't say anything, she just sat there. And without a word she lay down on the bed, laying on her back.  
The anger inside of me came quick, when I noticed that she wasn't going to say a thing!

I walked to the bed, and climbed up in it. Sat down on her stomach, with one leg on each side of her. My hands grabbed her arms, so she couldn't push me of. I leaned down, towards her face.  
" Saito, get of me now! " Louise said, and tried to get me of her.

" Louise, listen! " I shouted to her.

Louise went all silence and just looked at me. 

" I didn't know that you actually wanted me to stay here, I'm just a boy for crying out loud! How am I suppose to know such thing? " I began but Louise cut me of.

" You should just know it! You are my familiar after all, and if your master gets hurt, you don't leave them for anything! And you shouldn't left me with Siesta alone in the first place!" Louise said, and tried to push me of her.

" Yeah, I know that I should have understood! But I couldn't even imagine that you would just attack her!" I said, angry.

" You don't know the whole story, so just shut up!" Louise said, tears rolling down to her pillow. 

" Siesta told me that you just woke up and attacked her!" I said, and whipped away her tears.

" Yeah, listen to yourself, Saito! SIESTA said, not me, but SIESTA!" Louise yelled.

" OK, OK. I should have stayed with you, but I didn't. I failed. And I'm trying to apologize here. But you are too stubborn to accept it!" I said, trying to sound calm.  
But it didn't worked that good.

" You are really unfair Saito!" Louise cried.

" Me? What about you? I have told you like thousand times that I love you, but you have never said it back. You just go out and meets other boys behind my back!" I said, tears came from my eyes too.

" Please listen now Saito. Every single time you see a girl with big breasts you are drooling and staring at her. And you also walks to her and become friends with her.  
I don't know how many girls you have done that to, and that is just because they have big breasts.  
And sure, I punish you for it. But just look it from my point of view. You get jealous when I'm around other boys, who actually likes me, not because of my breast size.  
Can you understand that I also can get jealous when you are always hanging around with other girls!" Louise yelled, and tears streamed down her beautiful face.

I felt pain again. Not the same type of pain. This wasn't hurt pain, it was regret pain.  
I knew she was right.

She were only meeting one boy. While I used to meet a lot of girls. Finally I could understand how Louise must have felt every single time she saw me with another girl.

I felt really sorry for Louise now. She were crying really hard, and didn't stop. 

" I'm so sorry Louise. I haven't understood have you must have felt!" I said and looked down at her.

I raised up from her, letting her go wherever she would. Of course I cared, of course I would get jealous if she ran straight down to Julio, but now, I would understand her.

To my surprised Louise stood up, and put her arms around me. Crying on my shoulders.

I took my arms around her too, hugging her really hard.

We stood there for like an hour. At least it felt like that.

" I have to go" she whispered, and took her arms away from me.

I didn't want to let her go, but I had to..

* if you love someone, set it free* repeated in my head.

I smiled a quick smile to her, before she walked out of the room.  
Things hadn't gone that way I planned. Now I felt more alone than I had ever felt. Louise were gone, and the guilt inside of me felt like it would eat me alive.  
I sighed, and walked back to the bed.

The pillow were still wet from the tears. I smiled a sad smile and looked down at the pillow.

' If she also gets jealous when she sees me with other girls, she have to care for me ' I thought happy, and lay down on the bed.  
Trying to get some sleep, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep before Louise come back here,,, to me. 

**YAY, Chapter 5 = FINISH! :)  
A kind of a sad chapter, don't you think? :/  
Well, I'm going to write the next a bit happier.**

**Oh, and I'm just wonder: How many chapters do you guys want?  
I can write so much you want.. and I really like writing, so I can write MANY! ( if you want?)  
Please read and review :)  
- S-F...**


	6. I love you

**Chapter 6!  
Please read and review!  
Thank you (:  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
I walked quick out of the room.

" I'm sorry, but I have to be alone for some time " I whispered, and closed the door.

When I was finally out of the room I ran down the stairs. I knew where I had to go.  
I pushed the door open, and ran out of the school building. It was dark outside, so I couldn't see anything. I just ran away.

For a couple of days ago I walked around in the wood, and then I found a little hut. I was on my way to go there.  
No one knew about it, so I could be there, and think.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't know why.

SAITO:  
I knew she would come back after some time, or at least I hoped it.

' She just need some time for her own ' I said to myself, to calm myself down. 

I sat down on the bed, waiting for Louise to come back.  
But my eyes started to get more heavy for every second that passed.  
And soon I lay myself down on the bed.

' Just ten minutes ' I told myself.  
I wanted to stay awake when Louise come back, so I didn't allow myself to sleep too long.

LOUISE:  
Finally I found it. A little red hut, far away from everything else.

I walked up to it. When I opened the door it made some scare sounds. It was definitely old.

I walked carefully inside. It wasn't any light here, but it didn't matter. I had my wand, I could just use that to make some light. And so I did.

" WHAT ON THE EARTH? " I yelled and stood there, frozen in shock.

SAITO:  
I waked up, and knew that I had slept too long.  
Slowly I sat up in the bed, stretching on myself a bit. I looked dizzy around, I couldn't see Louise here.

' She hasn't come back yet ' I mumbled to myself, and sighed, and raised myself up from the bed. 

I just wanted her to stay here with me! That's all I wanted right now.

' She's probably with Julio or something ' I thought angry, and walked around in the room.

LOUISE:  
In front of me, on the old couch were Siesta and Julio laying. Making out.

I looked confused on them. They just looked surprised.

" Well,,, are you two going to tell me what is going on her? " I asked, confused.

" Can't you see that? Julio and I is making out! " Siesta said and smirked.

" Well, I thought I figured out that myself. I meant, why are you here with him, aren't you in love with Saito or something? " I asked, a bit sarcastic.

" It's not fun to be in love with someone when they don't love you back " Siesta mumbled, and looked down.

" And why are you here, Louise? " Julio asked, and raised up from the couch.

He took is shirt and walked towards me.  
I took a small step backwards.

" I... I just needed to think " I said and turned around.

I didn't want to stay here with those two idiots!  
' I can't believe I was about to fall in love with Julio! ' I thought angry as I walked out of the hut.

" Hey, Louise. Wait, I can follow you back down to the school! " Julio yelled after me, but I didn't care.

I just walked even faster. The last thing I wanted now was to walk down with him and listening to how sorry he was for making out with Siesta. NO THANK YOU!

JULIO:  
I can't believe she saw that. The girl I liked, or maybe I was I love with her?. Anyway the girl I liked/was in love we found me making out with another girl!

I felt sorry for Louise. She had talked to me about the problem she had with Saito. Louise had trusted me, and I had just let her down.  
I knew how much she hated Siesta, so it didn't make thing better.  
I sighed and walked out of the hut, leaving Siesta alone.

I didn't care about Siesta, all I cared about it was Louise. And I would do anything to make her smile and happy, but she was probably crying some place now. 

LOUISE:  
Now I didn't where to go. So I decided to walk back to the school.  
Maybe Saito was asleep. It would make things a lot easier.  
But I knew him, he would probably be up, waiting for me.

I smiled when I thought about it. He was so nice to me all the time. But I always used to hit him, and whip him.  
I felt a bit sorry for Saito, that he had to be my familiar.

I was a horrible person, just like Siesta told me.  
Tears streamed down my face now, and I didn't bother to whip them away. I just let them come.

It took me about twenty minutes to go back to the school.

I pushed the out door open, and walked inside. Up the stairs. Making sure that I didn't make any noise at all.  
I opened the door to my room without a noise, just in case Saito were sleeping.

" LOUISE! " I heard and the next thing I knew that I was hugged thight.

" Yeah, Hey " I mumbled.

Saito finally let me go, and looked at me with a worried look.

" Are you OK? " he asked, and whipped away some tears. But they just continue to come. 

" Nothing " I said, and walked towards him.

I put my hands around him, and hugged him tight.

" I'm so sorry Saito! " I whispered and cried.

" Shh shh.. It's OK Louise, it's me who should apologize " Saito said, trying his best to comfort me.

" No, I have been horrible. I see that now! " I yelled and cried harder.

" No, you haven't! " Saito said and hugged me.

We just went silence for a while, and just hugged each other.  
When we finally let each other go, we looked at each other.

" Louise,,,,,, " Saito started, but she cut me of.

" Saito,, I,,, I love you " I said and could feel that I blushed.

Saito blushed too, and smiled.

" I love you " he said to her and kissed me gently on my lips.

" But, Saito. We can't be together, not yet at least! " I said seriously and looked at him.

Saito just nodded, and smiled. 

I sighed, and walked over to my bed.

" Time to sleep then " I said and lay down.

I was so tired that I didn't even took of my other clothes.

It had been a long day, and now I just wanted to have some sleep.  
With Saito laying on the other side of the bed, smiling.

**Weeeeee, finish with Chapter 6!**

**I will write a lot more on this, just saying it!  
I can't let my readers down :)  
Please read and review!  
- S-F...**


	7. Sick

**Yay, chapter 7!  
And again; Thank you for your reviews! :)  
They help me a lot!**

**Please read and review..  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
_" saito, I don't love you. And we will never be together! " Louise yelled to me, and ran away.  
I could see that Julio stood far away, and suddenly Louise stood by his side.  
They kissed, and hugged.  
" You can't leave me like this! " I yelled after her.  
" EXPLOTION! " I could hear Louise yell._

I opened my eyes quick. And sat up in the bed, looking at Louise who were still sleeping.  
Thank God, it was just a dream!  
I sighed and lay back down, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep now.

" Can you please lay still? I'm trying to get some sleep here " Louise mumbled half asleep.

" Yeah, sure. Sorry " I said and closed my eyes.

I just lay there for some minutes, but I couldn't sleep.  
Slowly I raised myself up from the bed, and walked to the closet. I took some clothes out, and dressed myself. 

" Where are you going? " Louise asked, and sat up.  
I could see that she was still tired.

" Umm,, I'm just going to get some breakfast " I said, and walked to the bed.

" Ehh.. How are you feeling today? " I asked a bit worried.  
She looked like a ghost, her skin was pale.

" I'm not feeling so well "Louise mumbled and began to raise herself up from the bed.

" What are you think you are doing? " I asked her.

" My classes are starting soon, so I better hurry " Louise said and sighed.

I could see that she wasn't feeling well, she was sick. Maybe she had catch a cold?

" Just lay here, and I will tell your teachers that you are sick " I said and walked out before she could protest.

I walked down the stairs and to the cafeteria. I grabbed a big plate, and filled it with some eggs, bacon, bread, butter, cookie and some yoghurt. Every single day Louise took the same. And since I have lived with her for some months, even years I knew what she liked.  
I took some bread to myself too.  
And started to walk back to our room. I thought I should give Louise her food first, and then find the teachers to tell them that she's sick.

" Saito! " a familiar voice said behind me.

I slowly turned around. Behind me stood Julio, he looked a bit nervous.

" Hey " I mumbled, and turned around again, and started to walk up the stairs.

" How is Louise doing? " he yelled after me.

" She's fine. No, actually she is sick, I think she has catch a cold or something " I mumbled, and kept walking.

" Can you say that I'm sorry for last nigh? " Julio whispered just loud enough so I could hear it.

" And what exactly happened last night? " I asked, suspiciously.

" She didn't tell you? " Julio asked shocked.

" No, she just came back crying. But she didn't tell me what happened " I said.

" Well, if I tell you, you must promise not to get angry. OK? " Julio said and walked closer to me.

" It's a little hut up in the woods, up there " Julio said, and pointed to that direction it was.  
" Well, Siesta came to me last nigh. Wondering if I could follow her up to the hut, she said she really wanted to see it. And since I'm such a gentleman I walked her up there. We sat down on the couch there. And suddenly we started to make out.  
And,,, well, you know Louise. She hasn't the best times to show up on. Well, anyway, Siesta and I kissed and things like that, and suddenly the door opened. And Louise stood in the door, like she was frozen. She just suddenly ran away, I tried to make her stop, so I could walk her back down. But she didn't listened to me " Julio said and looked a bit ashamed.

" Well... I really don't know what to say.. You and Siesta, huh? " I said, shocked and confused.

" But the biggest problem is that I don't like her, I like Louise, but she probably hates me now... " Julio said sad.

I felt actually a bit sorry for him. But when I thought that he was the reason Louise cried, all I wanted was to hit him. And hurt him. I couldn't stand when Louise was sad, and cried.

" Yeah, seems like you have something you must fix. " I said and walked away.

LOUISE:  
" What took you so long? " I yelled when Saito finally came back.

" Oh, Julio and I just stood and talked to each other, for a little while " Saito mumbled.

I blushed a bit, and felt nervous.

" A..About w..what? " I stuttered.

" Oh, noting special " Saito said and gave me the plate.

I looked down on it. It was everything I liked to eat. But I didn't felt hungry any more.  
I took one bite of the bread.

" I'm not hungry any more " I mumbled and pushed the plate away.

Siato looked at me, a bit worried.  
" You have to eat something. Just take on cookie at least " he pleaded.

I sighed and took one of the cookies.  
" You can eat the rest if you want.. I haven't even touch it " I said and lay back down.

" Saito? " I said after some while.

Saito were eating my breakfast, and were smiling.  
Usually he didn't got so much food.

" Yeah? " he said with his mouth full of food.

" Do you want to come with me home? " I asked a bit nervous.

Saito just looked at me, like a had gone crazy. But who knows, maybe I had.

" Why? " he asked a bit nervous.

" Just wondered. I leave this in three days, the Friday " I said, and hoped he would come.

Saito had been at my house before, but it didn't ended that well. It ended with that Saito and I ran away, after everyone saw us kissing in one of the boats.

" I'm not sure. I don't think your family likes me very well " Saito said, he sounded scared.

" My sisters are gone, they will not come back before three moths. And my dad is on job most of the time. And my mum is going to have some tea party or something like that. So it would be great if you come with me. Or I have to be alone most of the time " I said, and tried to smile.

" Well, OK. I guess I can come. If you promise your parents will try to kill me, since I made you ran away from them last time " Saito mumbled.  
I laughed.

"I cannot promise anything! " I laughed.

" OK, I guess I can come anyway. You are my Master after all " Saito said and smiled.

" Oh, and did you said to the teachers that I wouldn't be in the classes today? " I asked and looked at him.

" I think I might have forgotten it " Saito said and raised up, and walked quick out of the room.

I sighed, and smiled.

Knock Knock!  
I sighed again, a bit angry. Finally I could take it easy, and then someone decide to knock on my door.  
But I walked to the door, and opened it.

" Louise, I have to talk you about yesterday! " said Julio, and opened the door more.

He walked inside, and sat down on the bed. Clapped on the place next to him, wanting me to sit down.

I walked to him, and sat down.

" What? " I said a bit harsh.

" I just wanting you to know that I don't care about Siesta! " Julio said and it looked like he meant it.

" Yeah, but Julio listen. You know when I came down the other night? " I said and looked at him.

Julio just nodded a bit confused.

" Well, there I told you I like you a bit, right? And that I hadn't decided who I liked best, you or Saito. But now I have finally decided " I told him, and smiled.

SAITO:  
I walked into one of the classrooms.  
' Finally a teacher! ' I though and walked towards him.

" is there anything I can help you with? " the teacher asked.  
" I just wanted to say that Louise is sick, so she can't be in the classes today. And can you please tell the other teachers that too? " I said and smiled.

" Yeah, of course. Hopes she gets well soon! " the teacher said, while I walked out.

I smiled, and walked back to our room.  
Up the stairs ,and finally I could spend a whole day with Louise. Just us two.

I opened the door, and walked inside.  
But I stopped after one step. And froze.  
In front of me sat Louise and Julio and hugged each other. I could feel every single fiber inside of me were filled with anger.

They both looked up, surprised.

**What do you think about chapter 7?  
Who do you think Louise picks?  
Please read and review!**

**Thank you :)  
- S-F...**


	8. We're leaving tonight!

**Chapter 8!  
I'm sitting in English class, and I don't have anything better to do (or actually I should do some exercises)..  
So I wrote a new chapter!  
It's very short!  
Please read and review!  
And thank you so much! :)  
- S-F...**

SAITO:

I looked at them, shocked.

" Saito... " Louise began, but I cut her of.

" What are you two doing? " I said, trying to sound calm.

" Oh, I just told Julio who I loved the most " Louise mumbled, and blushed a bit.

" I think I can see who! " I yelled and ran out of the room.

" SAITO! " I heard Louise yell after me.

But I didn't care, I didn't want to talk to her right now. I just wanted to be alone for some time.

LOUISE:  
I looked at the door, where Saito had been standing for least than one minute ago.

' That didn't go to well ' I thought a bit sad. 

" If you want I can go and talk to him, I think I know where I might be " Julio said and smiled.

" Yeah. Thank you Julio " I said and hugged him quick.

Julio walked to the door, when he was about to walk out of the room, he turned around and gave me a smile.  
And with that I was alone again.

I sighed and walked back to bed, trying to get some sleep.

JULIO:  
I walked out of the room, and down the stairs. I pushed the door open, and walked out in the summerheat. 

' I really hope he is where I think he is ' I thought while I walked out of the school area.

The wood looked beautiful in the sun. Slowly I walked inside of it, and walked to I found the red little hut.

I knocked on it, just to be polite.

" Who is it? " I could hear Saito's voice inside the hut.  
" Saito, I need to talk to you. " I said quiet.

" I just want to be alone for some time! " Saito yelled back at me.

I sighed and opened the door. It wasn't a lock in it, so Saito could lock it.

" Louise needs you " I mumbled.

" No, I think she's just fine, with YOU! " Saito said and looked annoyed.

" You should learn to listen to what she has to say " I said and smiled.

" I didn't need to hear what's she had to say, to know what it was " Saito mumbled, and looked down.

" Well, she didn't pick me, anyway " I said, a bit sad.

I had really hoped that she would pick me, but she hadn't. She had said that she loved me, but she loved Saito more.  
I understood that. Of course I loved Louise, so I had to respect her choice.

" What? " Saito said, surprised.

" You heard me, she picked you! " I said and smiled.

Saito raised up, and ran out of the door. But before he was out of my sight, he turned around and yelled THANK YOU!

I sighed, and smiled.

SAITO:  
I ran all I could.

' how can I be so stupid! ' I thought angry to myself.

I was pretty fast, so it didn't took me much time to ran back to school.

When I was finally back to the school area, I ran even faster.  
Wanting to go back to Louise, and tell her that I was sorry.

I opened the door, slowly and quietly.

" SAITO! " Louise yelled and ran towards me.  
When she was close enough she put her arms around me and hugged me.

" I'm so sorry Louise " I whispered in her ear.

" It's OK, for now. " Louise said, and blushed.

" So, are you going to kiss me or not? " Louise said and blushed.

I blushed too, and kissed her.  
Finally we were together again, but not a couple. 

" You better pack your things " Louise said and walked to her closet.

" Why? " I asked a bit confused.

" Because we're leaving tonight " Louise said, and smiled.

I sighed, I didn't really wanted to go to her place, but I didn't have much choice.

" Yes " I said and smiled.

**YAY, chapter 8!  
Please tell me what you think! :)  
Sorry, I know it's short!  
- S-F...**


	9. Hey!

**Chapter 9!  
Please continue to review, you are SUPER! :)**

**Thank you :- )  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:

" Saito! " I yelled.

Saito looked up from his hands, with a confused face.

" What? " he asked confused. 

" Can you please stop worrying? " I said a bit annoyed.

" Sorry.. I'm just a bit nervous. I don't think your parents like me " Saito mumbled.

" I told you we wouldn't see them so much.. So it's no reason to worry " I said and smiled.

We were walking up the steps to my house. It was really good to be back home.  
I sighed, and pushed the doors open. And I walked inside, Saito just followed me.

SAITO:  
' how couldn't she understand that I was afraid of her parents? ' I thought as I followed Louise.

" Welcome back, Louise " two beautiful girls said, and smiled.

They took our suitcases and walked up the big stairs. 

Louise turned around, so she faced me.

" Hungry? " she said, and looked at me.

I just nodded, almost afraid to say anything.

" Come here then " Louise said, and sighed.

I followed her into a new room, with a big table, and a lot of chairs.

" Sit " Louise said and sat down herself.

I did as she said. Louise clapped three times in her hands, and suddenly two men come out.

" what would you like to eat? " one of them asked.

" Hmm.. A big steak and some potatoes " Louise said and looked at me, I just nodded a bit.

" Shall be " the men said and walked away again.

" After we have eat I think we should go and tell my parents that we're here " Louise said and smiled.

I just nodded, feeling sick.

' They're going to kill me! ' I thought and felt like I would throw up.

" Saito? Are you feeling OK, you look a bit sick " Louise said worried.

" Yeah, don't worry. Just hungry, that's all " I said and looked down.

Finally the food came, and it looked and smelled good.  
One of them placed the plate in front of me, and the other man placed it in front of Louise.

" Would you like something to drink? " they asked, looking at us.

" Yeah, some coke would be nice " Louise said, and started to eat.

One of the men come back with the drinks, and placed it in front of each of us, and walked back out of the room.

" It tastes really good " I said and smiled to Louise.

" We wouldn't have some bad chefs hanging around here! " a voice behind us said.

I turned around, but I didn't need to. For I knew who it was. Louises mother. 

I sighed quiet and looked back to my food. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. 

" Hello mum " Louise said and raised up.

" Louise " her mum said, and gave her a quick nod.

Louise looked at me with a angry look. And finally I understood what she meant.  
Quickly I raised up too.

" Umm.. Hey " I said, trying to sound polite.

" So, I can see that my daughter brought you this time too "

her mother said and looked at me. 

" Yeah, he is my familiar " Louise mumbled, and blushed a bit.

" Yeah Yeah. Anyway, Louise, I need to talk to you later " she said, and walked out of the room.

Louise and I sat down. We didn't spoke one word for minutes.

" Thank you for the food " I said when I was finish eating.

" Your welcome " Louise said, and looked a bit sad.

" Hey, what's the matter? " I asked and looked at her. 

" Umm. Nothing. I need to go now, you hear my mum, she wanted to talk to me about something. So I better go alone. But if you want you can wait here, in the hallway, or in one of the guest rooms,, your choice " Louise said and raised up.  
She walked quick out of the room.

' OK? ' I thought and raised up from the chair.

I didn't know where the room I should be sleeping in was, so I had to look after it.

LOUISE:  
I knew what my mum wanted to talk to me about. She had wrote it in a letter she send me last night.

The letter:  
_Louise.  
You need to come home tomorrow night._

_I have something important to tell you,_

_so you better be here..  
You know what me and your dad have talked about lately, right?  
_

I sighed and opened the door to a new room. One of the meeting rooms.

My mum sat in one chair, waiting for me.

" Hello " I said and walked quick inside, and sat down in one of the chairs.

" I wondered if you would actually show up " she said and looked at me.

" Sorry " I mumbled, and looked down.

" Louise, you know what we are going to do? " she said and smiled a evil smile.

I just nodded sadly.  
My mum and dad were going to marry me away to some strange guy. I didn't know who, but I didn't want to. 

SAITO:  
I walked around, didn't know where to go. Just hoping that I wouldn't run into Louise's father or mother.

I looked carefully around a corner. No ones there, so I ran.  
But a noise come behind me. I didn't even turn around, just ran into the nearest room.

It was a purple room, I think. At least it looked like that in the dark. I turned on some light, just to see what kind of room it was.

A lot of pictures were hanging on the walls. It looked like it was Louise, but I didn't knew for sure.. She was really like her old sisters.

I looked at all the pictures, I was 100% sure that it was Louise.

She looked so cute when she was little. No, she still looked cute!  
Louise smiled in every single picture.

' aww ' I thought as I looked at some more.

" What are you doing? " I heard a voice behind me.

I turned slowly around. Behind me stood a blushing and angry Louise, with tears on her cheeks.

" Oh, I just.. I couldn't find the room I supposed to be in, and I walked around when I heard I scare sound behind me. So I just ran inside the first room I saw " I explained quick.

Louise blushed, and sighed.

" Well, you managed to find my room " she said and opened the door.

" So now, you can please go out of it " she said and looked at me.

" OK " I said and walked out.

Louise walked back inside and closed the door.  
I just stood there, feeling stupid.

" Um. Louise, could you please show me where I'm going to sleep? " I asked.

She didn't answer.  
" I think you was cute on the pictures! And I promise you that I didn't looked around trough your stuff! " I said, pretty loud.

" Nice to know that " a voice next to me said.

I turned my head to the right, and noticed that Louise's mum stood on the right side of me.

I laughed quick, and looked back to the door, hoping that Louise would rescue me from her mum.

" Come on " her mum said and started to walk.

" Um.. OK " I said, scared to ask where.

She stopped after maybe five minutes.

" In this room you will be sleeping " she said and showed me the room.

It was a pretty room, with white walls. A big soft bed, and a closet.

" Th..Thank you! " I said and walked inside.

" Oh, and Saito? " her mum said as she was about to walk away.

" Yeah? " I said and turned around to face her.

" This time you won't be able to run away with Louise " she said and smiled a evil smile, and walked away.

I just stood there, feeling dumb.  
' OK ' I thought and closed the door.

LOUISE:

I laid on my bed. Missing to have Saito next to me. Missing to have someone to talk to.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Trying to get some sleep. But I knew I wouldn't get any sleep this night.  
Next morning I was going to meet the boy I was going to marry.

Knock knock!

I wondered who it would be this late.  
' Oh, maybe it's dad, saying hey, or something ' I thought as I walked to the door.

" Hey " he said and kissed me gently on my cheek, before walking inside.

**Finally I'm finish with chapter 9!  
Please read and review!  
Thank you so much for the reviews I have got so far!  
You are really super! :)  
- S-F...**


	10. Where are you going?

**Hello!**

**Sorry for not updating today before now.  
I'm in a theater, so I had to be there for some hours. And then I'm going to have a test tomorrow, so I had to practice on that too! So then I had homework.  
A lot of things to do. But finally I have wrote a chapter.**

CHAPTER 10!  
Please read and review!  
Thank so so much for the reviews you have give me so far!  
You are super duper!

**Thank you.  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
I just stood there. Didn't know what to say right now.

He walked inside and just looked around in my room.

" Cute pictures " he said and smiled.

" What er you doing here,,,,,,Julio? " I asked, a bit confused and a bit angry.

" Please don't tell me that your parents didn't tell you! " Julio said and laughed.

I just looked at him, feeling dumb.

" Tell me what? " I asked in a serious voice.

" Louise, I'm your fiance. I thought you knew it " Julio said and smirked.

I just looked at him like I didn't understood what he said.

We just stood there for minutes.

" Get out! " I whispered to him.

" Louise... " Julio started, but I cut him of.

" I said: GET OUT OF HERE! " I screamed now.

Julio walked out, looking a bit disappointed,

I walked back to my bed, and lay down on it.

SAITO:  
I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go to Louise, and give her so company.

I walked out in the hallway, trying to remember where Louise's room was.  
But after walking around for some minutes I finally found it.

But when I was about to open the door, I heard some voices inside.  
I didn't know who it was, or what they said.  
I was a bit afraid it was one of her parents, so I ran and hid behind a corner.

Her door opened and a boy walked out.

' JULIO? ' I thought angry.

When he disappeared I wondered if I should still visit Louise. But I found out that I had to do. Because I have misunderstood her lately, and I didn't want to do it any more.

I walked to her door, and knocked on.  
After about two minutes a sad-looking Louise opened it.  
She looked surprised and confused.

" S-S-Saito? " she stuttered and smiled a bit.

" Hey. I just wanted to give you some company. But I can see that you don't need it " I said, a bit sad.

" Saito... I.. I didn't know he was here! " she said with tears on her cheeks.

" So,, why is he here anyway? " I asked.

Louise slung her arms around me, and hugged me.

" H-He is my f—fiance " Louise whispered in my ears.

I just stood there, without knowing what to do. 

" Please Saito. I promise you I didn't know it! " Louise said and cried.

I put my arms around me, and tried to comfort her the best I could.

" It's OK Louise " I whispered to her. 

We walked inside of her room. Still holding around each other.

LOUISE:  
I was really happy that Saito was here with me.

We walked to my bed and sat down on it. We let each other go.

" Um.. Louise, do you want to marry him? " Saito asked and looked down.

" Of course I don't want to! " I said and whipped my tears away.

" Well, what about we just run away from here...again? " Saito said and smiled.

I smiled too but shook my head.

" They are going to find me. And make him marry him anyway " I whispered.

" We don't have to go back to school. We can go somewhere far, far away! " Saito said and raised up.

Of course I wanted to run away with him, but I couldn't. My mum and dad where going to send thousands of people after me. And when they finally found me, they will make me marry Julio.

I looked down.

" I really want, Saito. I promise you; I really want. But it's too dangerous. And I really don't want to take you into this " I said and looked up at him.

" Louise., when are you going to understand this, I love you. I'm your familiar, and I have promised you that I'm going to protect you, no matter what? " Saito said and smiled to me.

I smiled back to him, and raised up.

" Then, we have to do it now, tonight! " I said and giggled.

Saito looked at me, a bit surprised.

" O-Ok! " he said and walked out of my room.

" I have to pack something! " Saito said and walked quick out of my room.

I started to pack my backpack, with clothes, money, some food.

And when I was finish I walked out of my room, closed the door, without any noise.

I walked towards Saito's room. When I finally reach it, I opened the door.

SAITO:  
Julio stood in my room, smiling.

" Hello Saito " he said and smiled more.

" Julio " I said and was on my way out again.

(Saito had packed his things, and when he turned around Julio stood there)

" Where are you going, in a time like this? " Julio asked, and looked curious.

The door opened and Louise came walking inside.  
She looked surprised.

" What are you doing here, Julio? " she asked and looked at both of us.

Julio turned slowly around, and looked at her, with an angry look.

" I'm here to make sure that my fiance don't ran away with her familiar " Julio said and smirked.

Louise pulled out her wand.

" EKSPLOSION! " she yelled and pointed with her wand at Julio.

And she hit him.

" Saito! Quick! I'm sure that my parents heard it, and they can come here any minute! " Louise said and grabbed my arm.

We ran all we could down the stairs and out of her big house.

" There are they! " we could hear someone yelled behind us.

We speeded up.

Finally I could be with Louise all alone.

**Chapter 10 = FINISH!  
Please read and review :)  
Thank you..  
- S-F...**


	11. Who are you?

**Chapter 11!  
Please read and review! :)  
And thank you so much for your reviews!  
' Rie Fan ' thank you :)  
- S-F...**

SAITO:

I grabbed Louise's right hand, as we ran away.

Quick, I turned my head around to see if someone came after us. Luckily I couldn't see anyone.  
I sighed in relief and slowed down a bit.

" Where are we going to go? " Louise said and breathed heavily.

" I don't know " I mumbled, and took a better grip at her hand.

" I'm sure that they'll find me, and they will probably force me to marry him! " Louise said and looked around.

" I promise you Louise, they will not find us! " I promised her and kissed her forehead softly.

Louise smiled and stood up on her toes and kissed me quick on my cheek, and blushed.

" Come on " I said and grabbed her hand, and puller her with me.

I didn't have a clue where we should go now, but as long as Louise was with me I felt like I could face anything!

We walked to a big, dark forest. If we stayed on the rode for too long someone would see us, sooner or later.

" Just wait a moment " Louise said and took her hand out of mine.

I just looked at her, confused.

Louise puller her wand out, and used to give us some light.

" Oh, that was better! " I said and smiled to her. 

I took her hand again, and we continued to walk.  
We didn't say much, just looked around to see if anyone stalked us.

It's started to get colder and colder every second.  
' Poor Louise, she's just wearing a short dress ' I thought and looked down at her.

Louise had a pink and purple nightdress, her usual black shoes.  
I stopped and puller of my sweater, and gave it to her.

Louise looked up at me, and smiled.  
" You need it yourself " she said and started to walk again.

" Louise, take this now! " I said and pushed my sweater in her hands.

" Thank you " Louise mumbled and blushed.

She pulled it on and smiled.

" So, how does I look? " Louise asked and smiled. 

I looked at her. She was beautiful.

" Beautiful " I mumbled whispering.

" What? " Louise asked a bit confused.

" I mean, great " I said and smiled.

We started to walk again. I wore just a with shirt now. And it was really cold, but I didn't want my sweater back. I would do anything to make Louise happy, warm, and to keep her safe.

The little light from Louise's wand showed us a path, we followed. But we both started to get tired of walking after some hours.

" Saito, I think we should stop " Louise said, very sleepy.

" Yeah, me too. But we have to get away from the path, so no one can sees us " I said and walked out of the path and behind some trees. Still holding Louise's hand, dragging her with me.

After walking far away from the path we stopped.  
It looked nice here. So we decided that we should stay here for the night.

We didn't have any tent, blankets or anything. Since we had to run so quick away from her house some hours ago. And on our way away there we forgotten our backpacks.

Louise sat down and tried to make some kind of a bed.  
She took some moss and lay it out on the ground.

" Well, I guess this will be our bed this night " she mumbled and lay down.

I lay down next to her, and took my arms around her.  
She turned around, so our faces were only inches apart. Louise took her arms around me too.

" Goodnight, Saito " she whispered, and closed her eyes shut.

" Goodnight Louise " I whispered back and kissed her gently on her lips.

I could see that she blushed, but she didn't say anything.

**LOUISE:**

When I woke up it was really cold. I crept closer to Saito, and lay down next to him, with my arms around him.

" Saito? " I said soft.

Saito just sighed and kept sleeping.

" Saito! " I said, not so soft any more.

This time we finally opened his eyes, looking at me, confused.

" Louise? " he said, sleepy.

" I think we have to keep going, I don't want to be found " I said and raised up.

Still wearing his sweater. It was really good, and warm.

" Do you want it back? " I asked him.

" No! You can have it " he said and smiled.

Saito raised up too, and looked around for a bit.

" Have you any idea? " he asked and looked at me.

" No. But maybe we can find a marked far away, and get some clothes? " I asked and smiled.

" Yeah, that would probably be smart. But we don't have any money " Saito said and looked down.

" We can get a job, and then we will have money! " I said and smiled.

Saito smiled and took my left hand, we started to walk. 

We just stopped a few times, to have something to eat or drink. Since we didn't have our backpacks we didn't have any food or drink with us, so we needed to find it.  
Water from a river, food from animals. It was pretty good too!  
But when the dark came we decided to find a place where we could stay for the night.

In middle of some bushed we spend the next night. We hold our arms around each other again.

SAITO:  
I could feel someone stare at me, so I opened my eyes.  
It was still dark outside, and Louise was still sleeping.

I sighed, and tried to get some sleep, before we had to woke up and keep going.

" Who are you? " I head a voice in front of me ask, when I had closed my eyes.

I sat quick up and stared at a old person, a few meters away.

**Chapter 11 is finish! :)  
Please read and review.  
Thank you so much :)  
- S-F...**


	12. Phillip?

**Chapter 12!  
Please read and review!  
Thank you so much for your help!  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
I stared at the old man.  
He didn't look happy.

" Hey " I said and raised up.

" Who are you? " the man asked again, but this time he pointed a big sword at me.

" I—I'm Saito Hiraga " I said, quietly.  
I'm walked around Louise, so I stood in front of her. So I could kind of protect her.

" Don't move! " the man yelled.

I could hear that Louise was waking up.  
And soon she was standing next to me.

" Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière, is that you? " the old man asked.

I looked at him, then at Louise.

The old man took his sword away from me, and pointed it at Louise.

Quickly I walked in front of Louise, so the sword pointed at me again.

" Phillip? " Louise asked, confused.

" So, we meet again? " the old man, Phillip said.

" Saito, run! " Louise whispered in my ear.

I turned my head slowly around, looking at her, confused.

" What? No " I said, I didn't understood what she meant.

" Saito, now! Run away, and don't come back! " Louise didn't whispered any more.

But I didn't move a single inch.

Louise sighed, and pushed me away from her.  
She pulled her wand out and pointed to the old man, Phillip.

" Phillip, go away, and never tell people that you saw us " Louise said, looking nervous.

" HAHA, like I would ever do that! " Phillip said and walked closer to her.

I raised up, quick, and started to walk back to where I stood before Louise pushed me away.  
I had to protect Louise, so I stood in front of her again.

" Go away " Phillip said and looked angry.

" No. " I said simply, and smirked. 

Louise screamed out in pain.

**LOUISE:  
**I knew he used his power.

Phillip was an old "friend" of my family. But that changes for about two years ago, when he deserted my family. He had ruined our status in the community.  
No one liked us any more, they hated us.  
Just because Phillip had said things, that wasn't true.

" Louise, what is going on? " Saito said, worried.

I couldn't do anything but scream.  
Phillip could use magic too, better than me.

Finally it stopped, and I sighed in relief.

Saito ran to me, and hold me in his arms.

" Louise, are you OK? " Saito asked and looked at Phillip.

It looked like Saito could kill Phillip.

" Yeah " I said and tried to breath normally.

" And, who are you to her, if I might ask? " Phillip asked, and smirked.

" He is my familiar " I said and looked at him, serious.

" Not a boyfriend? " Phillip smirked even more now.

" N-No! " I said quick, and blushed.

" Very well then " Phillip smirked, and looked at Saito, who was blushing too.

" Just go, please! " I pleaded him.

" NEVER! " Phillip screamed and came closer to us.  
" Stay away! " Saito said, and pulled out his sword too.

Phillip laughed, but he saw the runes on Saito's hand. He stopped quick, and looked nervous now.

" How did you got that? " Phillip asked.

" I'm Louise's Familiar " was the only thing Saito said.

" I heard that " Phillip mumbled.

" ESPLODIO! " I yelled, and grabbed Saito's hand.

I grabbed Saito's hand and ran away, quickly.  
Saito looked scared, and I bet I didn't look much better.

We ran all we could, far away as we possible could.  
I couldn't hear Phillip or anyone else coming after me.

Maybe Phillip got hit, and passed out?  
I smiled and kept running.

We stopped when we had ran for some minutes.

" Who was that? " Saito asked and looked at me, worried.  
" Family friend, but not any more " I said, and tried to breath normally again.

" He seemed like a nice guy " Saito mumbled in a sarcastic voice.

I didn't say anything against that, just looked down.  
I was tired after running so much, and using so much magic.

Saito sat down, and I walked to him, and sat down next to him.

" I wish I could do more to protect you " Saito mumbled, and looked up at me.  
Smiling a sad smile.

" Saito,, you are doing so much! " I said and put my arm around him.

" Not enough " Saito said and kissed me on my cheek.

" Yes you do! " I said and hugged him tight.

We just sat like that for hours. Holing around each other, and we also kissed sometimes.

I closed my eyes, and suddenly I fell in asleep, leaning on Saito.  
Saito just held around me, kissing my forehead once in a while.

SAITO:  
I could hear Louise breath heavily, sleeping.  
I smiled and kissed her forehead.

" I love you " I whispered into her ear.

A smile showed up on her lips, but she didn't open her eyes. Just kept sleeping.

**Chapter 12!  
Please read and review, I really love to hear what you think!  
Thank you so much.!**

**- S-F...**


	13. I will protect you!

**Chapter 13!  
Please read and review!  
Thank you so much for your reviews before,  
You are SUPER!  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
I smiled when Saito told me he loved me. But I was too tired to say anything back.

I slept really good that night. Saito held around me with his arms. He had been really sweet to me these days, I almost melt when I thought about it.

*** Next Morning ***  
I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. Saito wasn't there holding me, like he had done when I fell asleep last night.

" Saito? " I said worried.

" I'm here! " Saito yelled from some bushes.

" What are you doing? " I asked confused and raised, and walked towards him.

" I'm trying to find out where we are " Saito mumbled and come towards me.

He kissed me on my forehead and lead me back to our place.  
We sat down, completely silenced.

" Louise? " Saito asked after some minutes.

" Yeah? " I said.

" What did Phillip do to your family, since he isn't a friend any more? " Saito asked curious.

I didn't want to tell him, but I didn't have any excuse to not do so!

" Well. He and my father used to be really good friends, and they talked about everything. I don't know everything, but I think that Phillip got jealous when he heard about how much money our family had. So I told everyone that my father was a thief, and then everyone in the community thought that Phillip was right. And they started to hate us, so we had to move away from there.  
But he followed us wherever we went, but finally he got arrested for stalking. So we moved here, without he knowing it. But I guess I have found us again. And maybe we have to move away again " I said quick and raised up.

I didn't want to talk about it.

Saito didn't say anything, just sat there.

" But, Louise. You ran away from your family, it's just us two " Saito said.

I knew what he meant. If my family noticed him, I didn't know where or when they moved, if they had to do so.

" He's going to follow us now " I said simply and started to walk.

" What? " Saito said and jumped up.

" He thinks that we are going back home to tell them that we have seen him " I said and continued to walk.

SAITO:  
' what does she mean by: he will follow us now? ' I thought for myself as I tried to catch up with Louise.

" Louise, is he going to hurt us? " I asked, nervous.

I didn't know if I could protect Louise from him. He seemed really powerful.

" I don't think so. He had to find us first, and he will soon enough " she mumbled.

" Why isn't you afraid? " I asked.

" Saito, I have been afraid of him my whole life. I used to it. And beside he won't hurt us, he just want to ruin our status in the community " Louise said and tried to smile. 

I just nodded quick, and walked beside her. With her hand in mine.

We walked for something that felt hours, and finally we came out of the wood.

" Saito, listen to me now " Louise said seriously.

" OK " I said and looked at her.

" You must run all you can down to that rode " Louise said and pointed to a rode about 500 meters straight ahead.

I just gave her a confused look.

" I can feel Phillip is near us. And since you can't to any magic, you have to stay far away. Or you can get hit. " Louise said and smiled.

" No, I'm standing here with you! " I said and didn't move a single inch.

" Saito! Now! " Louise yelled and kissed my cheek, before pushing me away.

I looked back at her. I knew she was right, I couldn't help her much anyway. And maybe I would just be in the way for her.  
I ran all I could down to the rode, hating myself for not protect her.

Louise was right. Soon after I reach the rode, he came walking slowly out of the forest.  
I couldn't hear what they said, but they didn't seem really friendly to each other.

LOUISE:  
Saito ran down to the rode. I wanted him to stay with me, but this was for his own best.

Phillip come walking out of the forest, with a smirk on his face.

" Well, well, Louise. Where is your little boyfriend? " Phillip asked and looked around.

" Gone " I said simply and pulled my wand out.

" So, are you planning on killing me Louise. Your fathers best friend? " Phillip said and looked at my wand.

" Your nothing but a simple looser, who deserve to live your life in jail! " I yelled at him.

I could see that it made him angry.

SAITO:  
Phillip pointed his hands at Louise, and suddenly she lay on the ground.

" LOUISE! " I yelled, started to ran back to her.

I knew it was a bad choice leaving her there alone in the first place.

" Go away! " I yelled to Phillip.

Phillip looked up and saw me. He looked a bit nervous, just like he had done when he saw the runes on my hand last night.

Suddenly he turned around and ran all he could into the forest.  
I just looked after him confused, before I ran back to Louise. 

Louise was still laying on the ground. She was bleeding a lot from her right hand, she had held her wand in.  
I picked her up in my arms, and picked her wand too, and then I walked quickly away, with her in my arms.

She didn't wake up before about six hours later. By that time, I had found a old house. It was empty, with no furniture. But I didn't care as long as we were under a roof. It had started to blow cold outside, so it was good that we were inside.

" Louise? " I said and poked her gently on her cheek.

Suddenly her eyes flew open, and she sat quick up.

" Saito? " she said confused and looked around.

" Hey Sweetie " I said and kissed her softly on her cheek.

I lay down next to her on the floor. We both fell asleep really quick. Tomorrow we had to find a marked so we could have something to eat. Today none of us had eaten anything!  
I felt my stomach roar after something to eat. And I bet that Louise felt that way too.  
Carefully not to wake her up, I placed my arms around her. Holding her close to me, and with that I fell asleep.

**FINALLY!  
Chapter 13 is finish!  
Please read and review, LOVE to hear what you think!  
And ' Rie Fan ' please continue to come with tips, please**

**Thank you :)  
- S-F...**


	14. Never again

**Chapter 14!**

**Please read and review!  
You are SUPER!  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
Someone poked my shoulder while I was sleeping.  
My eyes flew open, and I raised up, and pulled my sword out.

Siesta stood in front of me, looking a bit scared.

" Siesta? " I asked confused.

" OH SAITO! " Siesta yelled and slung her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I just stood there, totally confused.  
' Why is she here? ' I thought for myself.

" I have been looking for you! " Siesta said and still hugged me.

LOUISE:  
I opened my eyes. It was a lot of noise here.

Saito wasn't holding around _me, _he stood in front of me holding around an other_ girl._  
I slowly raised up, and noticed it wasn't just another girl, it was _Siesta!_

I held my wand in my right and and pointed at the two of them.  
Finally Saito and Siesta noticed me, and looked scared.

" Louise... Take it easy! " Saito said and tried to calm me down.

" EKSPLODION! " I yelled.

The whole house became black.

I didn't know what to do, so I run outside, far away from the little house.

SAITO:  
I couldn't see a single thing. Something grabbed my arm and dragged me out from the house.

" So, she still doing that? " Siesta said and breathed heavily.

" Yeah " I said and breathed in some fresh air.

I couldn't see Louise anywhere. I sighed, and lay down on the grass.  
She would come back sooner or later, she just had to cool down. I knew it.

Louise had seen Siesta and I hugging in there.  
LOUISE:  
I ran all I could, but knew it was stupid. Saito didn't love Siesta, he loved me. But I couldn't help it. Siesta was always in out way, she ruined us.

I sat down on a big rock, and sighed. Saito wouldn't come searching for me, not for a while at least. He would probably just talk to Siesta, and ask why she was here.

SAITO:  
Siesta sat down next to me.

" I've heard that you and Louise ran away? " Siesta said and looked down at her hands.

I just nodded, and closed my eyes for some seconds.  
I had failed, I had promised myself that I should never do anything to make Louise sad, but now... I had done it. I was angry at myself.

" Julio came back to school and told the teachers that you and Louise had ran away, and wouldn't come back. Some of the teachers said that we had to go and look for you guys. So, that's why I'm here " Siesta said and smiled.

I sat up and looked confused at her.

" How did you know we was here? " I asked, and thought about how long we had ran away.

" I met someone who told me where you guys were. So it wasn't that hard " Siesta said and took my hands.

" Who told you that? " I asked and looked seriously at her.

" I don't know. He didn't told me who he was. But he looked old, and he said that he kept an eye on you two " Siesta said and smiled.

I raised up. It was Phillip, I was sure of it!  
I needed to find Louise and tell her that he was here.  
But Siesta couldn't come with us, it wouldn't be so good. And Louise would probably freak out.

I sighed and looked down at Siesta.

" Siesta, listen to me now " I said seriously to her.

Siesta nodded and looked serious too.

" You need to leave, now. But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone where we are. OK? " I said quick.

" I want to come with you Saito " Siesta said stubbornly, and raised up too. 

I just shock my head and lay my hands on her shoulders.

" You can't come with us. You need to go back, and you have to promise to not tell anyone where we are. Please? " I pleaded.

Actually I wanted to have Siesta with us. The thought of her going back alone, and maybe she would meet Phillip again was horrible. But I needed to focus everything I had on Louise. And protect her with all the strength I had. 

Siesta whipped a little tear away and tried to smile.

" OK. Good luck " she whispered and ran away.

I hated to hurt her, but I would hate myself more if I hurted Louise one more time.

I ran around trying to find Louise.

' Where can she be? ' I thought.

LOUISE:  
I wondered if I should walk back to the house. But decided that Saito could come and look for me when he was finish talking or do whatever he was doing with Siesta.

I whipped an angry tear away, and sighed.  
' Why I'm I always so jealous, when he's around other girls? He said that he loved _me. _' I thought and smiled a bit.

" LOUISE! " someone yelled far away.

I knew that it was Saito, but I just wanted to be alone a little bit longer. So I didn't respond to him, I just sat there listening to Saito yell my name.

But after some minutes he started to sound really nervous or something, so I rose up and walked to the direction I heard the voices.

SAITO:  
I was standing outside, yelling her name.  
' she must hear me! ' I thought and sighed.

If Phillip really followed us, maybe he had found Louise.  
The thought made me scared, and I yelled even louder.

Finally, out of the bushes came a pink haired girl. She didn't say anything, just walked towards me.

I smiled from ear to ear and ran towards her. When I was close to her, I slung my arms around her, and lifted her up.  
Spinning her around.  
I putted her down again, and kissed her gently on her lips.

" Where have you been? " I asked seriously.

" Somewhere " she said simply.

I just nodded and grabbed her hand, and we walked back to the house.

" Where is Siesta? " Louise asked and looked around.

" She.. she had to go " I mumbled. It wasn't true, I have sent her away, but I didn't tell Louise that.

Louise just looked at me, suspiciously.  
" Anyway, Louise, we have to stay together all the time " I told her.

Louise blushed a bit, and looked a bit confused.

" Siesta told me that Julio had went back to the school after we ran away. And the school said that people have to look for us. And Siesta walked around, and suddenly she met Phillip. He told her where we were. Siesta said that he told her that he was keeping an eye on us. " I whispered, just in case Phillip could hear us.

Louise just stood there, frozen.

" Hey, Louise. Focus! " I said and poked her.

Louise looked at me again, with a serious face.

" We have to get away from here. We have to get rid of Phillp " I whispered again, and took her face in my hands. And kissed her.

We decided that we should get some rest, and start to walk again tomorrow. Both of us needed some sleep, so we didn't have to stop so much tomorrow.

We both lay down on the floor, and I putted my arms around her, and pulled her closed to me.

**Chapter 14 FINISH! :)  
Please read and review!  
****And thank you so much for your tips ' Rie Fan and Geororo ' :)  
Thank you!  
- S-F...**


	15. It's killing me!

**Chapter 15!  
Sorry for updating this late.  
But better late than never, right? :)  
Please read and review! :)  
You guys are SUPER! (:  
Thank you (for the tips)  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
_Nightmare:  
" Louise, run! " Saito yelled and pulled me along with him.  
I tried my best, but my feet didn't move. I just stood there, waiting for them to come.  
Saito continued to run, away from me. Leaving me behind.  
He looked back, and smirked to me, before he turned around again and kept running.  
I cried, and sat down on the ground.  
Suddenly Julio and Phillip came out of the forest, and pulled out their swords. They came closer to me, pointed the swords at my throat.  
Saito came out behind some bushes, with a arm around Siesta.. He had lied to me, he said he was going to protect me, but he didn't.  
Something warm and sticky ran down my cheeks.  
FINISH!._

My eyes flew open, and I sat up, quick. Looking around, confused.

SAITO:  
I opened my eyes, still sleepy.  
Louise sat on the floor, with tears running down her cheeks.

I sat up next to her, and put my left arm around her. Kissing her gently in her hair.

" What happened? " I asked worried.

It was still dark outside, so I figured out that it was still night.

Louise just cried, unable to say anything.

Finally, after some minutes with crying she talked to me.

" You left me alone, and then Phillip and Julio came " Louise said and whipped some tears away.

I sighed and kissed her on her nose.

" It was just a dream " I whispered and hugged her tight.

Louise just nodded and tried to smile. It turned out to be a sad smile.

" You lied to me " Louise whispered, and smiled her sad smile.

I looked at her completely confused.  
' Have I lie to her? ' I though for myself. But I couldn't remember it.

" You told me you should protect me, but you didn't. You just stood there with a arm around Siesta, watching me die. " Louise said, and she started to cry again.

I felt sorry for her. She was hurt, every time she had seen me with Siesta, it had killed her inside. And now, it killed me too. It killed me to hurt her, I didn't know how much pain I had caused her. Not before now.

" I will always protect you Louise! " I said and took her head in my hands.

I leaned towards her, but Louise took my hands away.

" Don't " she said and smiled her sad smile again.

I looked at her, confused again.

" why? " I whispered to her.

" Because it will just hurt more, when we come back, or Siesta meets us again, and you are laughing and smiling with her " Louise whispered back, and raised up.

My whole body was in pain. I wished I could take everything back.

" Louise! " I said, and Louise turned around.  
Smiling her sad smile,,,,again.

" We have to go " she mumbled and walked to the door, looking out.

It was still dark, and cold outside.

" No " I said and walked towards her, standing next to her.

I grabbed her hand, and dragged her back to the place we had slept.

" I'm so sorry Louise " I said and sat down.

" Saito... " Louise started.

" I didn't know how much pain you have been in, just because of me " I mumbled, I felt my eyes fill with tears.

" But I promise you Louise, I will never ever hurt you again! " I said and looked her in her eyes.

" Don't promise " Louise whispered and whipped one of her tears away. 

" But I do Louise, I do promise you that " I said and smiled.  
My smiled was probably just like her, sad.

" But Louise, you need to tell me something " I said.  
Louise looked confused.

" You need to tell me what happened with you and Siesta. So I can talk to you about it " I said and tried my best not to cry.

" She's right.. I'm just stupid and selfish " Louise said and looked down at her hands.

" What? What are you talking about? " I asked worried.

" I don't deserve you, Saito! " Louise yelled and finally looked at me.

" Louise, don't be stupid. It _me_ who doesn't deserve _you!_ You are way too good for me! " I said, almost angry at her.

" Siesta thought I was sleeping, so she started to talk to me. She said that I was selfish, stupid, flat-chested, abusive, and that you deserved someone like her " Louise mumbled and almost blushed. 

I looked at her.

" And then she started to attack me " Louise said, but she wasn't blushing any more. She was crying.

I sat there, frozen. I couldn't believe that Siesta had said that to her!.

" But, why didn't you tell me that? " I asked, worried for her.

She had kept everything inside of her, while I was hanging out with Siesta. It killed me inside, more than never.

" because she was right. You deserve someone like her. Anyone except from me " Louise mumbled.

I couldn't believe my own ears.

I took her face in my hands again, and kissed her on her lips.

" I'm so sorry Louise " I whispered.

Louise just closed her eyes, and lay down on the floor.  
Trying to get some sleep again.

I sighed, and lay down next to her, and put my arms around her. Louise just sighed, but didn't push them away.  
I smiled, and closed my eyes.

But I knew it wasn't over just yet. Louise were still sad about the dream, about Siesta and about me.  
I just need to prove to her that I can be a boy who she cam trust, and love.

**Chapter 15! :)  
Please read and review!  
Thank you so much people :)  
- S-F...**


	16. Girlfriend

**Chapter 16! :)  
Please read and review!  
You are SUPER!  
And I'm so sorry for my spelling mistakes. :/  
But please continue to review, so I can learn more!  
Thank you :)**

**- S-F...**

SAITO:  
We were walking, not holding hands. Louise were walking in front of me, while I walked behind her, wondering what she was thinking on.

I sighed, and I wanted to say something. But I had one problem. I didn't know what to say.  
So we just walked complete silence.

" Saito, look " Louise stopped, and pointed somewhere.

I looked in that direction she pointed.

Far away I could see some lights. I felt some hope build up inside of me.

We both started to walk faster. We almost ran to the little town.

" I wonder where we are! " Louise yelled over her shoulder.  
I nodded behind her, smiling.

When we reached the first light we stopped, and started to walk slowly again.

I just followed after Louise, hoping that she knew where we were going. And she did.

Louise walked towards the first building she saw. She knocked gently on the door, but no one opened it.  
So she started to knock louder and louder.

" Hey, Louise! I don't think the persons who lives there are home right now" I said and and grabbed her hand, and started to drag her with me.

" I can walk by myself" Louise said and pushed my hand away from hers.

I sighed, how long is she planning to be angry?, I thought for myself and followed after her again.

Louise walked to the next building, I think it was a shop of some kind. Maybe a food shop.  
I was so hungry that I could have ate everything I got.

I stood right behind Louise, just in case anything happened I could be able to protect her.

LOUISE:  
I didn't know where we were, but we both needed some food soon. Or we would probably die.

The building in front of me looked like a shop. And I really hoped it was a food shop.  
I knocked gently on the door, and waited for about three minutes.  
I sighed, and turned around to walk back down from the building.

The door opened behind me.

" Hello?" it sounded like an old man.

I turned around and I was right. Behind me, in the door stood a old man. Looking at me with two big brown eyes. Confused.

" Hi!" I said and turned around to face him.

I walked closer to introduce myself and Saito.

But when I came closer the man pulled a little gun out from behind the door.  
He pointed at me, but Saito came quick in front of me.

" Put that away, we are nice people" Saito said and started to pull his sword out too.

" Who are you?" the man asked, without putting the gun away.

" I'm Saito Chevalier de Hiraga, and this is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière" Saito said and first pointed at himself, than at me.  
I smiled to the old man.

" And who are you, if I may ask?" I asked him polite.

" August" he said simply, and pulled the gun away.

" You guys can come in if you want" August said and opened the door more.

Saito and I nodded to him, we tried our best to be polite.  
We walked inside of the house or shop.

" You can sit down. I shall just go out and bring some tea and food in. It look like you are hungry" August said and walked away.

Saito gave me a confused and nervous look. I just sat down in one of the big chairs. It was so big that I didn't reached down to the floor. Saito who was a bit longer than me, reached down without any problems.

I sighed, and waited for August to come back.

SAITO:  
Louise and I just sat there, silence.

" so" I started, but right then August came back with some tea and bread.

" I'm sorry for pointing at you with the gun. But you see, it have been a lot of problems here lately" August said and placed everything ha had in his hands on the table.

" Excuse me sir, but could you please tell us where we are?" Louise asked polite.

I smiled, she was so cute.

" My Goodness don't you know where you are?" August said and smiled a warm smile.

Louise and I just shook our head, and looked at him.

" You my friends are in Germania" he said and continued to smile.

I looked at Louise. She was in deep thoughts, I could see that.

" Oh, ehh,, thank you!" she said and rose up from the chair.

I looked confused on her.

" I'm sorry, but you have to excuse me for a minute" Louise said and ran out.

I looked after her.  
' what is going on with her? ' I thought for myself, but I remained in the chair.

August looked sad down at his hands.

" I'm sorry" he said and took a sip from his teacup.

" What are you talking about?" I asked, a bit confused.

" How long have you known the girl?" he asked all of sudden.

" Do you mean Louise? I have known her for about three years or so. Why?" I said.

" I mean, do you really know her that well?" he asked again, smiling sly.

I didn't like how he talked about Louise now.

" Yeah, I'm her familiar. And she is a really beautiful and smart girl!" I said and raised up from the chair, walking to the door.

" is she your girlfriend?" the man asked when I was by the door.

" Yes" I lied, and pushed the door open and walked out.

I didn't knew why I lied, is just did so.

**Chapter 16!  
Please read and review!  
This was a pretty weird chapter.  
You are SUPER!  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**


	17. The dark blue bag

**Chapter 17!  
Please read and review!  
And thank you so much for your reviews and tips!  
They help a lot! :)  
Thank you guys :)  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
" Louise?" I said, and looked around.

I didn't know where she was, and it's started to freak me out. What if something happened to her?

I started to run around, looking for a pink haired girl. But I couldn't find her anywhere.  
I sighed and sat down on the wet grass, it was dark outside, so it was hard to see anything. But happily there were some lights here and there.

LOUISE:  
I knew who the man was. I knew who August was, but I couldn't tell Saito about it.

I didn't know where I should go, I just knew that Saito and I had to get away from here.  
But Saito wasn't with me now.

BUMP!

" Ouch!" said a familiar voice.

I was laying on the ground, on my back. And the person I ran into were laying next to me.  
I got up, and helped the other person up too.

" Sorry!" I said quick, and brushed some dirt of.

" It's OK" she said and smiled.

" What are you doing here, Kirche?" I said and brushed some dirt from her too.

" I'm here to give you this" Kirche said and handed me a letter.

**The letter:  
**_Louise.  
I know that you and Saito have ran away, and wont come back anytime soon.  
But you have to know that I know where you are!  
And I keep an eye on you. But I promise you that __I won't tell anybody about you.  
If you can help me with something important.  
Kirche has the important spells, and she is going to give that to you.  
Saito and Louise, you have to take the spells and give them to a lady with name Christa, she will take good hand of them.  
And try not to loose them..  
I'm counting on you guys.  
Thank you.  
- Headmaster._

I read it quick, and felt confused and nervous.  
' why can't they stay at school? ' I though for myself.

" Here, quick!" Kirche said and gave me a bag with the spells.

" Thanks" I mumbled and took the bag, and hung it on my shoulder.

" And Louise. I know that the letter says that both Saito and you are going to take care of the spells, but please don't tell anything about it to Saito. He might get hurt if he knows it" Kirche said and ran away.

I just stood there, felt dumb.

" OK" I mumbled to myself.

I started to walk back to August's house.  
August was Leons grandpa, and I know that August meant a lot to Leon.  
But Leon had told me that his grandpa couldn't remember him any more. Just because of a disease, that made him forgot things.

I sighed and I knew that Kirche was right. I couldn't tell anything about it to Saito.

SAITO:  
I were sitting on the cold, and wet grass when I saw something pink far away.  
Quickly I raised up and started to walk towards it.  
And soon I could see that it was Louise.  
But something was wrong, something were different about her now.

She looked scared, nervous, proud and maybe even happy.  
I sighed and stopped and just looked at her. Then I noticed it, she had a dark blue bag hanging over her shoulder.

' Where did she get that? ' I wondered for myself.

Finally she was right in front of me. I pulled her closer to me, and put my arms around her, and hugged her tight.

" Where have you been?" I asked her seriously and let her go.

LOUISE:  
" Eh.. I were just walking around,, alone" I mumbled, and kind of lied to him, since I had met Kirche.

" Ok, then" Saito said and smiled.

I sighed in relief.

" Where did you get the bag from?" Saito asked suspiciously.

I looked nervous down at the dark blue bag.  
" I.. I found it" I mumbled and looked down.

I didn't like to lie to him, but it was for his own best.

" What's in it?" Saito asked again, and grabbed after the bag. 

I pulled it away so he couldn't take it.

" Nothing" I said and walked quick away from him.

" HEY LOISE WAIT FOR ME!" Saito yelled behind me.

I sighed again, and turned around. Saito came running towards me.

" Why did you just ran away, when we were with August?" Saito asked as we continued to go.

" Oh,,, I just had to.. eh.. have some fresh air,, yeah, that's it!" I lied to him again.

Saito just nodded and looked at me. 

We continued to walk, away from the little town.

I felt a hint of guilt leaving August there, Leons grandpa, all alone. But we had to fine the lady named Christa. And I didn't know where she was.  
But since the headmaster kept an eye on us, I thought that he would probably help us out when we need it.

" Louise, where are we going to?" Saito asked after some hours of walking.

" I just need to... eh... get away from here" I mumbled and started to walk faster.

Saito continued to complain. And I didn't care, I was lost in thought about how to find Christa.

" Louise, watch out!" Saito yelled behind me.

I stopped and looked down from the sky. I had walked all the way, looking at the sky, just thinking.

Right in front of me where a big fence, I stopped and looked confused at it. Where did that came from? I thought confused.

" Louise, are you OK?" Saito asked kind of worried.

" Yeah, yeah." I mumbled and continued to walk.

" Maybe we should take a break. We have walked pretty far, and the sun is about rising" Saito said behind me.

" No, we need to keep going" I said and didn't stop.

" Louise, are you sure you feeling fine? You seem a bit lost" Saito said and I could hear he came closer.

I looked down at the bag, and breathed heavily.  
We needed to take a break, and continue going after we get some rest.

" Ok.. Just for like three hours" I said and looked at the sun who was about rising.

I was still hungry, but not so much any more.  
I just wanted to get the spells to the lady.  
And I really wanted to tell Saito about everything but I couldn't.

We both sat down. Saito put a hand around me, and I put both my hands on the dark blue bag.

" You can take it of now" Saito mumbled to my ear, and kissed me in my hair.

" Yeah" I mumbled, but I didn't take it of.

" Lets have some sleep, and just get some rest" Saito said an lay down in the grass.

I pushed my with him down in the grass, still holding around me.

" See ya" I mumbled and was in dreamland soon.

I could feel that Saito kissed my forehead, and lay back down.

" Yeah" he mumbled.

**Chapter 17 is finish!  
Please read and review!  
You are SUPER! :)  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...  
**


	18. Marriage

**Chapter 18!  
Please read and review! :)  
And thank you so much for your reviews and tips!  
Thank you.  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
Louise were sleeping next to me. She had her hands around the dark blue bag.  
I wondered what was inside of it. But she had told me it was nothing, and she had just found it.  
But it was really weird, for I didn't believe in her when she told me that.

I sat slowly up and looked down at her. Louise was a beautiful girl, with pink hair.  
The blue bag were laying next to her, with both of her hands around it.  
Carefully I took my arms away from her, and took the blue bag. Trying to get it of her arms. But it was difficult.

" What are you doing?" Louise asked, and her eyes flew up.

The sun was already up, so it wasn't hard to see her.

" Oh, I just wanted to..Um." I said and looked around.

" Leave my bag alone" she said and closed her eyes again, and took a better grip around the bag.

I sighed and lay back down myself.  
" Louise, you need to tell me who gave it to you. And what is in it." I said quietly.

Louise just shook her head.

" Please" I begged her but she just continued to refuse.

I sat back up, and looked down at her, then at her bag.

Everything happened quick.  
In one second I just sat there, and in the next I stood some meters away from her with the blue bag in my hands.

Louise looked nervous and angry.

" Saito, give me the bag now!" she said and raised up.

Now it was my turn to shook my head.

" NOW SAITO" she yelled and ran towards me.

But luckily I were faster than her, so I moved away.  
Louise just continued to ran after me. But after some minutes with running, she stopped and took her wand out.

" Last chance; Give me the bag now!" she yelled and pointed her wand at me.

" Why?" I asked suspiciously.

" Because it's mine, and you have to follow my rules since you are my familiar!" Louise said and started to mumble a spell.

" OK!" I said and threw the bag to her.

She took it and walked back to where we had slept.

" Thank you" she mumbled and sat down, with the bag placed safe in her arms.

I sat down a couple of meters away from her.

" Yeah" I mumbled and looked down.

I was really curious what was inside of the bag, but I didn't want Louise to use her magic on me. For the first she would probably hurt me pretty bad. And the second; some people would probably see the smoke from her spell, and then they would come and see us.

I sighed and just sat there, listening to some small birds singing.

LOUISE:  
Of course I wanted to tell him where I got the bag from, and what's inside of it, but I couldn't. I couldn't risk him being hurt.

We just sat there, no one said anything.

" We need to keep going" I whispered after some time.

Saito didn't respond, he just raised up, and started to go to the right.

I followed him, breathing heavily.

' Great, now he is angry! ' I thought while I walked about two meters behind him.

We didn't spoke to each other for some hours. Not much at least.

" Louise" Saito said suddenly said, and stopped.

" mhm?" I mumbled and stopped to, looked down at my feet.

" Don't you trust me?" he asked, and I could feel he stared at me.

" Of course I do!" I said and met his gaze.

" So, why can't you just tell me what's inside of the bag, and who gave it to you?" Saito asked and continued to walk.

I just stood there, wondering if I should tell him everything.

" We need to find a lady named Christa" I said, just standing there.

Saito turned around and gave me a confused look.  
" Why?" Saito asked and smiled a bit, since I had told him something.

" Eh.. Because it's her bag" I said and looked at him.

Saito walked closer to me.

" OK" he said and gave me a hug.

I didn't respond the hug, just continued to walk.

" So where is she?" Saito asked and followed me.

" I don't know" I said honest and turned around to face him.

" How are we going to find her?" Saito asked confused and ran towards me.

( he were about six meter behind Louise, so he ran to her)

" I don't know" I said again.

" ok" Saito said, he put his hands on my cheeks, and kissed me softly on my lips.

He blushed a bit, and I bet I also did it. Saito smiled to me, and took my hand.

" Well, then I guess we have to look for her or something" Saito said and continued to walk.

" Yeah" I said.

I couldn't be happy. I had told Saito about the bag, not the whole story.

" Saito!" I said and stopped quick.

Saito looked around after something dangerous. But he couldn't see anything.

" What is it?" he asked worried.

" You must promise not to tell anyone that the bag belongs to someone else. OK?" I said and looked seriously at him.

"Yeah" he said and nodded.

" good" I said and started to walk again.

" Do you know who August is?" Saito asked while we walked.

" Yeah... I have seen him before" I mumbled, I didn't want to talk about him now.

" Who is it?" Saito kept asking.

I sighed, I had to tell him who August was.

" Do you remember Leon.. My best friend?" I asked him.

Saito nodded, probably confused what Leon had to do with this.

" Well,,, August is or was Leon's grandpa" I said quick and walked a bit faster.

But Saito stopped, and since we were holding hands I stopped too.

" But he didn't seem so sad about it" Saito mumbled.

" He has a disease, and it makes him forget about everything" I said in a sad voice.

" Oh" Saito said and looked sorry.

" Yeah" I mumbled and dragged Saito with me.

" Do you miss Leon?" Saito asked when we started to walk again.

" Yeah, of course I do. We had been best friends since we were little. Leon and his parents used to come to us, just to visit. But sometimes I thought that they were planning something" I said and smiled a sad smile.

It was now a while since Leon died, but still I missed him. He could make me happy if I were feeling down, and he was always nice to me.

" What kind of plan?" Saito asked, he sounded curious.  
" Marriage" I said simply.

When Leon and his parents used to come to us, they always sent us out, to play. With security guards of course. While our parents always sat in one of the big rooms, talking about something. If Leon and I asked, they said it was grown-up things, and we would understand it soon.

SAITO:  
' What? Louise and Leon, marriage? ' I thought, and couldn't help getting jealous.

" Why... Why didn't you marry each other?" I asked.

" Well.. We both thought it would be weird. But some months later we found out that it could be great.  
And then, we were sent out on the mission together. The wedding was suppose to be three weeks after the mission, but as you know. He died, and the whole plan went dead" Louise said, and I could see a little tear in her eye.

I didn't know what to say.  
They were so close getting marry, without me knowing!

" I'm so sorry about it Louise" I mumbled and gave her a big hug.

" It's OK" Louise mumbled and looked down.

We stood still for some minutes, before Louise looked up at me, and smiled.  
" Let's keep going" she said and took my hand and dragged me along with her.

I smiled too. Happy that Louise was happy.

" Louise, how on the earth are we going to find Christa?" I asked after we had walked some minutes again.

" I don't know Saito, I just hope that the headmaster will help us, or someone else. But we have to be careful with asking other persons" Louise said seriously.

" why?" I asked her, why couldn't we just ask the person we wanted.

" Remember that we ran from my house. And away from Julio, my fiance. So, maybe someone are looking for us" she said and smiled.

I didn't know why, but I just felt that it was more than that. Maybe something about the dark blue bag.

I smiled and nodded to her, and we walked faster.

**Chapter 18 is done!  
Please continue to read and review!  
You are SUPER! :)  
Thank you.  
- S-F...**


	19. Christa

**Chapter 19!  
Please read and review :)  
You are SUPER!  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
We walked for a couple of hours.

" Hey, Louise. How do we find Christa?" I asked, and grabbed her hand again.

" Like I have said thousands of times before: I don't know!" Louise answered and sighed.

I sighed too. Still I didn't know what was inside of the bag. I only knew that the bag belonged to a lady named Christa, and it was something important. And we couldn't trust everybody.

" Louise, are you ever going to tell me what is inside of the bag?" I asked her after some minutes in silence.

" No" Louise said simply.

I rolled my eyes, and let her hand go. Now I was walking behind her.

It was really frustrating that Louise wouldn't tell me what she had in the bag.

What if it was something dangerous, and Louise could be hurt. The thought made my chest hurt. I had promised myself so many times that Louise should never ever be hurt again. And I had to follow my promise.

LOUISE:  
It killed me inside lying to Saito. But I couldn't let him get hurt. It would kill me, for real.

" Saito..." I said and stopped.

Slowly I turned around, facing him.

Saito looked bored, but he was probably just angry at me, for not telling him what was inside of the bag.

I put my hands on his cheeks, and leant forwards, towards him. My lips met his warm and soft lips.  
I closed my eyes. But I knew that Saito's eyes were wide open, we was probably in complete shock.

After some time, I pushed away, and whispered in his ear. " Do you trust me?".

Saito slowly nodded, still in shock.

I could twist Saito around my fingers whenever I wanted to. But I tried my best to not do that so often, but sometimes I just had to do it. Like now. If I hadn't kissed him, I would maybe ask questions about the bag, and I couldn't lie to him more, but now he would probably be quiet for some time.

I continued to walk, not bothering to check if I came after me.

" LOUISE!" Saito yelled behind me, he sounded angry or maybe scared.

I turned quick around, in case someone had followed us.

" your bag!" Saito yelled, and pointed at the dark blue bag who hang on my shoulder.

I looked down at it, and noticed the same thing that Saito had done.

It was glowing a bright light. Like light, light, light blue.

I threw it of me, and it landed on the grass. It started to flew up in the air, and to the right.

" We have to follow it!" I yelled and ran after it.

Saito and I ran trough some bushes, over some rocks, and over a small river.  
When we was on the other side of the river Saito and I both collapsed on the soft, green grass. Not bothering to chase after the bag any more. We were tired of running and try to catch it.

" So there you are!" a voice above us said.

I looked up, and in the sun light stood a big woman. (high).

" Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound polite and mature.

Saito raised up, and offered me his hand.  
I took it, and he helped me up.

" I'm Christiana" the woman said and smiled a big with smile.

Saito and I looked at each other. Was she Christa?, we both wondered.

" Excuse me. But are you Christa?" Saito asked very polite.

" Yes. Or, to someone I'm Christa, and to some other I'm Christiana" Christiana said and continued to smile.

" We found you!" I said happy.

" No" the woman said and looked serious.

" I found you!" she said and giggled.

" Yeah, whatever" I mumbled and blushed a bit.

" How did you actually find us?" Saito asked and smiled.

" Well,, your headmaster told me that two people named Louise and Saito would bring me the important spells. He trust me, and I wanted me to take care of the spells. Since it wasn't safe in the school any more." Christiana said, and held the bag in the air, like she had won a medal.

I could feel Saito's eyes on me, he stared really creepy at me.

SAITO:  
' So it was the important spells! ' I thought angry.  
Didn't Louise trust me?

I felt a hint of pain, she had kissed me for just hours ago, and then she whispered in my ear: Do you trust me?.  
How the h*ll am I going to trust HER, when she don't tell me anything?

" But, how did you know that we came right now?" Louise asked and looked nervous at me.

" You see, I can use magic too. So everyday for about four days I have walked around in the area. Using my magic to sense the important spells. And today I could sense it, and then I used some more magic, to make it flew to me" Christiana said and smiled.

Louise and I nodded, and smiled. 

" Do you guys want to come with me up to my house. You look a bit tired, and wet" Christa said and laughed a bit.

I looked at Louise, what should we do.

" Yes, please" Louise mumbled and we followed Christa.

**Chapter 19 is FINISH!  
Please read and review!  
You are SUPER! :)  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**

*-*  
BTW:  
Sorry for short chapter. But the next chapter would be when they are at Christa's house :) What do you think about that?  
Or are you tired of my story?..


	20. Angry

**Chapter 20!  
This chapter took me a while, so I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday!  
But please read it, and please review!  
Thank you so much for your reviews and tips!  
They means a lot to me!  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
Louise and I was following Christa up to her house. We walked for about three minutes, and then we could finally see something dark green.

The house looked more like a hut, and it was painted dark green. It was pretty hard to see it, because it was in the middle of a green forest.

Christa walked up the two small steps, and pushed the door open.

" I don't need to lock it you see. For it's not often there are peoples around here" Christa said and smiled.

She walked inside, while Louise and I just looked at each other for some minutes.

Christa came back to the door, looking confused at us. 

" Aren't you coming inside?" she asked and smiled a confused smile.

I just nodded, not bothering to check what Louise wanted. For I was still so angry at her, for not telling me about the important spells.

I walked inside of the little house. Inside it was a complete mess! It was things, clothes and food everywhere. Christa didn't say anything, she just sat down in a big black chair.

" Sit down" she said and pointed to another chair next to hers.

I gave her a nod, and walked over to sit down on it.

We just sat there for like twenty minutes, but still Louise didn't come inside.

" Where is your beautiful girlfriend?" Christiana asked, and gave me a nice smile.

" Um.. She's not.. eh... my girlfriend" I mumbled and blushed a bit.

" Oh, I'm sorry. You guys just looked so cute together, so I just guessed that you were a couple" Christa said.

I nodded to her, still blushing light red.

" But you like her, don't you?" Christa asked me, and laughed a quietly.

I felt a bit nervous.' How can she knows that? ' I thought and looked confused at her.

" Oh,, I'm just guessing. Or, actually, I'm not. I can see that you cares a lot for her" Christa said, laughed a bit louder now.

I didn't bother to say anything. She was right, I loved Louise. But sometimes Louise made me so angry!

I sighed, and looked down at my hands.

" She is beautiful, and she seems nice" Christa said and smiled to me.

" Yeah" I mumbled, wishing that she could have known her.

Of course Louise could be really sweet to me, but usually she just screamed and hit me.

" You know, maybe it isn't just her?" Christa said after some time.  
" What are you meaning?" I asked her.

Christa looked out in the air. It looked like she was in deep thoughts.

" Maybe you should try to threat her better you too?" Christa said and smiled.

I felt confused. Wasn't I nice enough to Louise?  
Then it hit me. Of course Louise wasn't trusting me. And that's way she didn't tell me about the important spells. Because I had hurt her so many times!  
Every time she saw me with Siesta, laughing and having fun, it must have killed her inside. Like it does to me when she is laughing and having fun with another boy.  
Suddenly I just wanted to run out to her, and hug her tight. Never let her go again.

Christa looked curious at me.

" You see what I mean?" she said after a while.

I just looked at her, smiling and nodding.

" good" Christa said, breathed heavily out.

" I'm going to check how she's doing" Christa said and raised up.

" no, let me!" I said and raised up.

Christa laughed a bit, and raised up too. She put her hands on my shoulders, and pushed me back down in the chair.

" I have a lot of things to talk to her about. I think it's best you stay here" she mumbled and walked quick out.

I leaned back in the chair, wondering what she needed to talk to Louise about.

LOUISE:  
I didn't want to go inside. It was too messy, and I didn't want to walk on her things. I just used that to an excuse for myself, for not going inside.  
I really didn't want to be with Saito right now. I needed some time alone.

I was standing in the high green grass. The sun was warming me. Christa's house were laying on a little hill. And some meters down it was a small river. The same river as Saito and I had ran over.  
The sun were shining on it, and made it look like it was glittering.  
It was so beautiful and silence here. A place where people could think alone, not be disturb by any others.

The sky was dark blue, and it wasn't a single sky on it. I sighed happily. I didn't want to go away from here. Just standing here forever.

" Do you understand why I'm leaving here?" a voice said behind me.

I turned my head around, and behind me stood Christa.

" Yeah, it's really beautiful!" I mumbled and smiled.

" Sure it is" Christa said and put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at her hand, laying on my shoulder. For some weird reason I wanted to clap it away. But I didn't.

" You know you have to talk to him sooner or later?" Christa said after some minutes with silence.

" Yeah, I know" I said, and looked up to the sky.  
I knew she was talking about Saito.

" You know he cares a lot for you, right?" Christa said looked down at me.

" Yeah.. Not just for me" I mumbled.

" What are you meaning?" Christa asked confused.

" He loves every girl, especially those with big breasts" I mumbled and looked up at her, with tears in my eyes.

I didn't know why, but tears just started to roll down my cheeks.  
Christa whipped some of them away.

" Don't cry, Louise. It doesn't suit you very well" she said, trying to comfort me.

I nodded and whipped all away.

" I'm sorry.. it's just..." I began but was cut of.

" Shh,, I know." she mumbled.

We stood in the high grass. It reached me to my shoulders. So it was really high!

" Christa?" I said after some minutes.  
" mhm?" she mumbled.

" How did you know that we came?" I asked curious and confused.

" I can also use magic, Louise. And for some days ago I got a letter from your headmaster, and it stood that two people named: Louise and Saito, would come here. And that you would bring with you the important spells, so everyday after I got the letter, I have walked around in the area, using my magic. It's like I could sense where the important spells were, and when you guys were close enough, I could use my magic to make it flew right to me" Christa said and smiled.

I nodded to her, and smiled.

" We didn't know where you lived, or how to find you" I said and smiled to her.

" I know, so I had to use my magic to cover up a big area. So when the important spells where in the area I could feel it, and when it got really close, they could flew right to me" she said and patted my head.

" Ok" I said and looked back to the river, the sun, the forest.

SAITO:  
It was almost an hour since Christa had walked out, to talk to Louise. And I was really curious to hear what they talked about.

Slowly, I raised up from the chair, and I walked carefully to the little window. Sure to not making any noise, I opened the window. Luckily they were standing about six meters away from the window, so I could hear them.

" Ok" Louise said and looked down the little hill.

" But, Louise. You know that you two can't stay here for much longer. They are looking for you" Christa said serious.

This was the first time I had seen her serious.

" Yeah I know" Louise mumbled, and it was hard to hear what she said.

" But,, when Kirche gave me the spells, she said that I couldn't tell Saito about it. For he could might get hurt, if anyone found is" Louise mumbled again.

I felt a little pain shoot trough my chest. Louise hadn't told me about the spell, just because she didn't want me to get hurt.  
And I had been so angry at her. But she had just done it for my sake.

" You know that if they find you, they are going to take you, and force you to marry the guy you ran away from. And Saito would probably end up in jail" Christa said and looked down at Louise.

" I know" Louise said and I could hear she was crying.

" But Christa, you said it yourself, it's not often people comes here. And you are going to guard the important spells. Why can't Saito just stay here until everything is over?" Louise asked.

I looked at her shocked. Was she going to leave me here, with that crazy woman?

" So are you going to surrender?" Christa asked her.

" Yeah, it will be for everyone's best" Louise said and nodded.

" Saito is going to be hurt when he finds out" Christa said.

" I know.. but he has already done so much for me, and I can't risk him being hurt. So when I'm married to Julio, and everything is find. Saito can leave this place" Louise said and smiled.

I didn't want to hear more. I closed the window, and walked back to my chair.

I pulled my sword, named Derf out, I needed someone to talk to.

" Did you hear that Derf?" I asked the old sword.

" Yeah, sorry about that" the sword said, and I actually sounded sad for it.

" What shall I do?" I said.

" You have to do as Louise tell you. For everyone's best" Derf said, still sounding sad.

" But what about Louise's best?" I said to him.

" You have to trust that she will make to right choice" Derf said.

I was angry at Louise, for saying those things to Christa. Didn't I have anything to say about it?  
And I was angry at Christa, for don't say against her. And say it's a bad idea! But it sounded like she agreed to it.

And I was angry at Derf, for not helping me out here. He just said that I should trust her, and that she would to the best.

And I was angry at myself. For not protecting her more, for making her worry about me so much.

I sighed and closed the sword shut, and threw it to the couch, were it landed with a low dump.  
Closing my eyes, and drifting asleep.

**Chapter 20!  
My longest chapter EVER!  
Please read and review!  
You are SUPER :)  
Thank you..  
- S-F...**


	21. See you soon, OK?

**Chapter 21!  
Please read and review!  
You are SUPER!  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
It was really comfy in the chair, so I slept very good, and not at least long. Some hours I think.

Someone poked my left cheek, but I didn't bother do check who it was, I was too tired.

" Saito!" a voice whispered in my ear, it was Louise.

I just pretended to be asleep. I wasn't ready to meet her right now, not after everything I heard she and Christa talked about.

Louise sighed, I could hear it.

" See you soon" she whispered quiet, and kissed my left cheek quick.

My eyes flew up, staring around in the air. Where is she?  
I raised up from the chair, but I couldn't see her.  
' what did she mean with: see you soon? ' I thought for myself.

I started to look for her around in the little house, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

So I ran outside. But she wasn't out either.

" Louise?" I said.

No one answered.

" Louise" I said, louder.

Still no one responded.

" Louise!" I almost yelled now.

And still, no one said a word.

" LOUISE!" I screamed.

" She's gone" a voice behind me mumbled, and putted a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around.

" Where is she Christa?" I said serious.

" To be honest, I don't know" Christa said and came closer.

I looked down from the little hill I was standing on, down to the river. Looking for something pink, but no, no pink haired girl was to see.

I sighed, and turned around to face Christa again.

" Why?" I whispered, with tears in my eyes.

I couldn't believe that she had actually left me. I knew I heard she talked about it, but I didn't believe that she would do it!

" You are going to be OK" Christa mumbled, and looked at me with happy eyes.

Anger build up inside me.

" YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" I screamed so my spit flew everywhere.

" What ar..." Christa said, and gave me a confused look.

" I don't care about myself. I just care about Louise. And I want to know that she's going to be OK!" I yelled and tears rolled down my cheeks.

" Saito, if you want to make Louise happy, there is one thing you have to do" Christa said and putted both of her hands on my shoulders.

" What?" I said quick.

" Stay here, out of dangerous." Christa said and smiled to me.

" What? No, I can't do that! I have to find her!" I said and tried to get of her grip. But it was impossible.

" Here" Christa said and handed me a letter.

I took it, and read it.

_Saito!  
I'm sorry, but I have to go back and marry Julio.  
It's the only thing I can do. Or both of us have to keep running away forever. And I know that we can't do that. But you MUST stay here!  
When everything is OK, I will give you a sign, and you can go back to school. Or home, to your other planet. It's up to you. And you can also marry Siesta, it's OK. Actually, it's not, but I want you the best.  
- Love Louise.  
_I read it a few times, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
She left, and left a single letter to me!  
I was angry, hurt and not at least sad.

" For how long?" I whispered to Christa.

She knew what I meant.

" I don't know. Maybe a year, or maybe more, or less" she said and gave me a quick hug.

" Do you want some tea?" Christa asked, and was about to walk inside of the house.

" No thank you" I said polite, still staring out on the beautiful place.

" Louise did also fell in love with this place" Christa mumbled almost inside of the house, with a little laughter.

" I'm going inside an make some tea" Christa said.

I gave her a nod, and sat down.

' What am I going to do now? 'I though and sighed. 

After sitting there for about ten minutes I raised up, and walked back to the house.

Inside Christa were sleeping in a big chair, with a smile on her lips.

Derf, my sword, were laying where I threw it a couple of hours before.  
I walked silence to the place, took it, and walked out again. I didn't make a single sound, so Christa didn't wake up.

I sighed in relief when I was outside. It was only one thing I could do for Louise. And it was to find her, and tell her that it is a bad idea to marry Julio.

LOUISE:  
I were running around in the dark forest like a crazy person. Right now I was sad for leaving Saito behind, but I knew that it was the right choice.

Just in case I had my wand in my right hand. But I couldn't see or hear anyone, so I guess no one have found me yet.  
That means Saito haven't woke up yet, or maybe he think it's a good plan, and stay with Christa. And of course I hope him stay there, but I also want him to come.  
I didn't know where the way back was, but I just hoped that someone would might see me, and take me back.

SAITO:  
I ran down the little hill with the high grass. Hoping that Louise wasn't far away. And she wasn't that quick, I was much faster than her.

I ran all I could, saying her name over and over again. Hoping that she would, I know it was stupid to think it, but that she would answer me somehow.  
But I couldn't hear anyone.

When I was really far away from the house I yelled her name all I could.

" LOUISE LOUISE LOUISE LOUISE LOUISE!" I yelled all the time.

**LOUISE:**

I could hear some voices far away, but I didn't mind to stop, just continued to run all I had.

**SAITO:  
**I could finally hear some steps, far far far away. But I could still hear them. I started to run faster, to the sounds I could hear.

" LOUISE!" I yelled again, hoping that she would hear me. For I was sure it was her.

I keep running to the right all I could. Sometimes I stopped to hear where the sounds was, and when I head them again, I started to run,,, faster.

**LOUSIE:  
**I kept running straight forward all the time. I knew it was someone else in the forest, but I didn't bother to find out who. In case it was Saito, and I couldn't let him see me.

So I kept running all I could.

" There you are!" a all to familiar voice said behind me.

I froze, I couldn't move a single inch.

**Chapter 21!  
Please read and review!  
You guys are SUPER :)  
Thank you so much :)  
- S-F...**


	22. My light!

**Chapter 21!  
Please read and review!  
You are SUPER!  
Thank you so much for your tips and reviews!  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
I knew who it was, but I was hoping I was wrong.

Slowly I turned around, facing the man behind me.

" Finally, I found you" he said and smiled evilly.

I knew when I ran away from Christa's house that he would find me, but I didn't expect to be found that quick.

" Julio" I said and tried my best to sound calm.

" My my... And I thought I had lost you forever" Julio said.

" Guess you was wrong then" I said.

Julio pulled his sword up, and pointed to me.

" Dear, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. It's your choice" he said and came closer to me, still pointing his sword at me.

" Take it easy, I will come with you" I mumbled annoyed.

" Good girl" Julio said, and grabbed my arm and dragged me with him.

I could fight against him if I wanted, but the reason I left Christa and Saito was because of I wanted Saito to be free.  
And I knew that I had to follow Julio, and do as he say.

" How did you find me so easily?" I asked him, almost curious.

" Well darling, after you ran away that night, from your house. I and some others have been looking for you. And then we met a girl named Siesta, and she said that you had been with a old house, or something. So we went there. And there we met a old man, I think his name was Phillip, and he showed us the way you left.  
Then we came to a little town, and we talked to a man named August. He told me that he had seen you and Saito running away from the town, with a bag. So to be honest, it was very easy to find you" Julio said and smirked.

I was angry, everyone we had met told them where we were. But I was a bit happy too, finally everything could be over.

" So,,," I said, just to say anything.

" You are going back to your parents, and we two are going to get married" Julio said and took a better grip on my arm.

" What about school?" I said in a bored tone.

" You are going to quit. After all, you aren't so good in magic anyway so, we found out that it would be the best to everyone" Julio said and speeded up a bit.

" Where is you dear friend?" Julio asked after some minutes.

" I don't know" I mumbled and looked down, trying my best to not trip.

" Lie" Julio said simply, but didn't say anything more.

**SAITO:  
**I just continued to run, trying to find Louise. But it was hard, it seemed like she had disappeared in the air.

" LOUISE!" I yelled loud, hoping for a answer.

But nothing else than silence. I breathed heavily.

' How could she just leave me like that? ' I thought angry and disappointed.

I thought I meant more to her than that. She left me so easily.

But right now wasn't the time to think about that, I had to find my love. I could admit that Louise didn't threat me so good all the time, but I still loved her. She was the light in my life.

I continued to ran for some minutes.

**LOUISE:  
**" So sweetie, you have to tell us where your little familiar is" Julio said and sounded angry because I wouldn't tell him where Saito was.

CLAP.

It was really painful. Julio hit me, on my right cheek. It felt like it was burning. I put my hand on my cheek, it was warm.  
Tears filled my eyes, but I wouldn't allow myself to cry in front of Julio.

Julio continued to drag me with him, and I did my best to not trip.

" Have you found him yet?" Julio asked when we met a man dressed up in a uniform.

" No, Sir" the man said, and sounded scared.

" Well, continue to look for him. My darling wont tell me where he is, but I will try my best to get it out from her" Julio told the man.

The man just gave Julio a quick nod, and looked quick down at me, and ran away.

When the man looked down at me it was a I'm-so-sorry-look.

Julio sighed heavily, and looked down at me. He cupped my cheeks in his hands, and leaned forward towards me.

" Cutie, where are the important spells?" Julio whispered in my ear.

I froze, how did he know about them?. And why was he asking? 

**CHAPTER 22!  
Sorry for short chapter!  
But please read and review!  
You are SUPER :)  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**


	23. Why?

**Chapter 23!  
Please read and review!  
You are SUPER :)  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
I really needed to find her quick, or else maybe Julio or someone else will find her.

I could hear some sounds not far away from me now.  
_Louise, I'm on my way, I will protect you! _I thought as I ran towards the sound.

" Good afternoon" a dark voice said right next to me, when I stopped to catch my breath back.

I turned my head to the dark voice. It was a man, in uniform. This couldn't be good.

**LOUISE:**

" Well you see, Sweetheart, I need you, and I also need the important spells" Julio said simply and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

I tried to get out from his grip, but I couldn't, he was too strong.

" I don't know where they are!" I shouted and sighed.

" Liar!" Julio yelled, and hit me again.

I looked down at my feet, regretting that I left Saito. Saito and I could be with Christa, safe. But no, I had left, just to stop this thing.

" You have to tell me where they are, Cutipie!" Julio shouted to me, and threw me away.

I landed on my stomach, and I couldn't raise up again.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks.

" UP!" Julio yelled and grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

I managed to stand for a second, but he pushed me back down.

" Tell. Me. Where. They. Are!" Julio shouted so loud that I had to put my hands on my ears.

" Never!" I mumbled, and he couldn't hear me.

" So, darling, you want to do this the hard way?" Julio bent down and whispered in my ear.

I cried hard, and shook my head. But I couldn't tell him about Christa. She would probably get hurt too.

" Hey Sir!" someone called far away to my right.

I didn't bother to look up. I just lay there, on the ground crying.

" I've found him!" the man said again.

_Him?_ Please, don't tell me it's Saito!, I thought for myself. But that couldn't be possible, he was with Christa.

" Good,, maybe he will talk. My dear Louise refuse to tell me anything" Julio said and I could hear he sighed.

**SAITO:  
**My head was really painful, and I couldn't see straight. It was a bit fuzzy.

" So, have you anything you want to say?" someone asked, but I didn't know if he asked to me, or someone else.

So I didn't respond, I just stood there, shaking. It felt like I could fall down on the ground every minute.  
Someone sighed loud behind me. I guess it's the man who found me while I stopped to catch my breath.  
And after he had said: Good afternoon, I couldn't remember anything. Everything was black, like I have slept.

" He isn't more useful!" another man yelled, and I could hear a CLAP.

Someone got hit, probably the man behind me. I couldn't see anyone else, except someone or something on the ground. But I couldn't see much anyway.

" Bring the carriage here!" the same man yelled again.  
Finally I could recognize the voice, it was Julio. Louise's finacee, but we both ran away from him.

Someone pushed me down on the ground, hard.  
I could hear some steps, and it sounded like horse-steps.

" Take him inside, I will my fiancee" Julio said, and I felt some hands pulled me up from the ground.

The man carried me, and placed me inside of the carriage. 

I could finally see everything again. But I wished I didn't.  
Right in front of me sat Julio. And on his lap where Louise laying. She was bleeding from her nose and lips. And her hair was a big pink mess!

Right now I just wanted to pull my sword out, and kill Julio. He had hurt Louise, and I hadn't protected her, like I promised her.

On my right sat a man, I have seen him before. It was him who found me, and probably hit my head.

Julio looked down on Louise all the time, and it really bugged me. He had hurt her, and now she was laying in his lap.

" So, I've finally found you two" Julio suddenly said, still looking down on Louise.

I sighed "I guess so" I mumbled to him, looking down on Louise too.

**LOUISE:  
**My whole body hurt. But I was laying on something soft. Hoping it was Saito's lap.

I could feel someone eyes on me, so I decided to open my eyes to check who it was.

One blue and one purple eye looked down on me. I knew who it was. Julio was the only person I knew with one blue and one purple eye.

" Finally my dearest Louise is awake" he whispered down to me.

I gave him a angry look, but he just smiled.

I could still feel someone staring at me. So I looked around, wondering where I was.

And there, the love of my life sat. He looked down at me, with worried eyes.

" Saito..." I whispered and smiled.

Saito gave me a nice smile back, but Julio gave him a angry look, just like I have him earlier.

" So, my darling talk to you, but not to me" Julio said to Saito, like mumbled.

Saito just sat there, didn't know what to say or to do.

" Listen, Saito." Julio began and looked serious at Saito.

Saito gave him a quick nod.

" You and my dear Louise are going back to Louise's house. And I'm going to marry Louise, and you haven't a single thing to say.. You are going to be punished for running away with my girl" Julio said, he sounded evil.

I looked up at him, and I really wanted to hit him as hard as I possible could.

Saito nodded slowly and looked sad.  
I looked down at my hands, then I looked at Saito.

" Why?" I whispered to him, and luckily Julio didn't noticed it.

**SAITO:**

I knew what Louise meant. She wondered why I came after her, she had done it just to save me. And I ruined it everything, but after all I was happy to be here with her.

I just shook my head, and whispered back " Later".  
Louise nodded and smiled quick.

" Can you please let me go?" Louise asked Julio polite.

" No" Julio said simply and looked down at her and smirked.

Louise sighed heavily, and tried to get out of her grip. But I could see that she couldn't get away from him.

I could feel jealousy build up in me, seeing a boy I really hated and in his lap sat the girl I loved. And, it was more painful to see that Louise bled, and it was just his fault.

I sighed too, and closed my eyes, wanted to get away from here.

Suddenly the carriage stopped.

" Finally, we're here" Julio said and smiled.

He rose up from his seat, carried Louise in his arms. Like princess-style.

" Come on!" he said to me, and I raised up too, and followed him out of the carriage.

I could see Louise's house, and her family. Non of them looked very happy.

' This is going to be fun ' I thought sarcastic, and stepped out of the carriage.

**PUH, finally finish with chapter 23!  
Please read and review!  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**


	24. Flashback and Tears

**Chapter 24!  
Please read and review!  
You are SUPER :)  
Thank you (:  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
I could feel the blood rushed to my cheeks when I noticed that my parents were waiting on the outside of the carriage,,,,for me.

I were laying in Julio's arms, feeling complete stupid. He stepped out of the carriage, and smiled proud to my parents. But they didn't smile back, everyone of them looked like they would explode at anytime.

I sighed quietly, and tried to get out of his grip. But Julio refused to let me go,,, he was probably afraid that Saito and I would run away again.

" Hey" I mumbled quietly, afraid too look my parents in their eyes.

" Julio, thank you!" my mother said and smiled to Julio.

She looked down at me with a angry look. I looked down myself, down to the ground.  
Behind me I could hear Saito came out of the carriage. Poor boy, all he did was to save me, and now he will probably be punished.

**SAITO:  
**I felt sorry for Louise, she looked like a little child. And her parents didn't look very happy.

But then, I felt a bit sorry for myself too. I knew her parents, and they weren't exactly nice to other persons, not me at least. They would probably kill me... Or maybe, not so drastic, but they're going to punish me,,hard.

I sighed and looked up at them, trying to smile a nice smile.  
But they just looked down at me and than at each other, like I was a completely dumb person.

" Saito" her mother said simply and stared at me.

All I wanted was to grab Louise's arm, and drag her with me. Run away, again, but I knew that this time it wouldn't work.

" H-He-y-y" I stuttered and looked back down on my shoes. 

" Come on!" Louise's mother yelled and started to walk back to the house.

I looked confused at them,, should I come with them?  
But I didn't got the time to ask, for the man who found me in the forest pushed me from behind. To make me move.

We all went inside of the house, and finally Julio let Louise go. Louise walked slowly next to me, and I could see that she was scared and annoyed with the whole situation.

" Louise, come!" her mother yelled, and walked up the steps.

I put my hands on her shoulder, for like: Good luck.  
Slowly Louise followed her mother up the stairs, not looking back a single time.

Now I began to get nervous. It was just men again here. Her father, Julio, and the man who found me in the forest, and of course me.

Julio sighed loudly, and turned quick around.

" So you thought you could get my girl, huh?" Julio said, and I could feel that everybody stared at me. 

I didn't respond, I just stood there like the stupid person I was.

"But you was wrong! Louise belong to me, and me only!" Julio said loud, and the man who found me in the forest started to laugh hysterical.

**LOUISE:  
**I wanted to be with Saito.. he was probably scared to death right now. Again I looked behind me, hoping to find Saito right behind me, ready to take me away again.

My mother opened the door to my room, and went inside. I just stood in the door frame, looking confused.

" Come!" she said and sat down on the bed.

I nodded to her, and walked slowly inside.

" You know Louise, that it was a really dumb thing to do?" she started and looked more angry now.

" Yes" I whispered back, and looked at her seriously.

" Well, I will not let it pass to easily. But right now you have to get ready.. And I will give you what you deserve later" she sounded evil.

" What are you talking about?" I asked and looked at her, nervously.

My mother wasn't a person who let things pass easily. And she would never ever let me go so easily for everything that has happened.

" Tomorrow, right after breakfast, you are going to get married!" she said and sounded proud and happy.

" WHAT? By who?" I raised up from the bed.

" Julio of course" she said like it was the most clearest thing in the world.

" NO!" I shouted and walked to the door.

" Yes Louise.. And it doesn't matter what you are going to say!" my mother said and smiled an evil smile.

" Hell no!" I said and ran out of the room.

But I knew I couldn't escape this time, but I wanted to get away from my mother, from everyone! I mean, the only person I actually want to see is Saito. But I know that it's impossible too.

**SAITO:  
**I didn't feel very good. My head ached so much that I was sure I was about to die right away.

All I wanted was to see Louise, and talk to her about everything and nothing.

It was just Julio and me left in the room. Louise's father had left, he said he had to do something important. And the man from the forest had to get some sleep.

" Saito, you can use a guest room if you want.. And I expect to see you tomorrow after breakfast" Julio smiled evil.

I nodded slowly.

" You know that Louise and I are going to get married tomorrow,, right?" Julio knew I didn't know that it would happen so soon, so he smirked when he saw my expression.

I walked up the stairs and felt angry and hurt.  
But deep inside I knew that Louise didn't want to marry him,,, or does she?.

I started to run, and look for her. We needed to talk together!

**LOUISE:  
**I wondered if I should go and look for Saito, but I decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. Instead of walking to my room, I walked to one of the guest-rooms, because then it would be harder to find me. And I really did want to be alone for some time.

Slowly and careful so no one would see me, I ran up the stairs. My house had four floors, and I was on my way to the highest. There, it was a beautiful and simple guest-room. Before, when I was younger, I used to be there, so if someone actually needed me, it wouldn't be too hard for them to find me.

I opened the door without any noise, and walked inside. Closing the door shut behind me.

I ran to the big purple bed and lay down on it. Buried myself in all the pillows and blankets. Right now I just wanted to disappear, away for ever.

But because of Saito, the person who meant everything for me made me stay here, in this unfair world.

For that is true! This world is unfair.

I couldn't help it, my eyes was suddenly filled with tears. And they rolled quick down my cheeks, and down on the pillows.

It was unfair that I had to marry Julio! I didn't like him,,, I love Saito, not Julio.

Suddenly a flashback came, from some weeks or months ago. I actually don't know for how long Saito and I were gone. 

_Flashback:  
I had finally told Saito that I became jealous when I saw him with other girls._

" I'm sorry, but I have to be alone for some time" I whispered to Saito, and ran out of the room, and down the stairs.  
I was crying all the way to the little hut in the forest, I had found a couple of days before.

I walked carefully inside of the hut, and used my wand to make some light.  
" WHAT ON THE EARTH?"I yelled and just stood there, frozen in shock.

_On the old couch in front of me, were Julio and Siesta laying, making out._

End of flashback.

It made things worse. Tears were rolling faster down my cheeks and down to the pillows. And the pillows were soon soaked of tears.

That time I left Saito, because I wanted to be alone. He had hurt me, and I needed some time to think,, alone.  
And I wasn't sure about my feelings towards Julio.

But now I'm sure. Julio was a horrible person, who would probably make out with every girl!  
He broke my heart (kind of). He told me that I meant so much to him, but I guess I never did, since I found Siesta and him together.

Saito is the person I need. I need him so I can keep living, without him, I'm nothing.

I think I fell asleep after some hours, because I can't remember that Saito was with me.  
For when I looked around in the room, I saw him. Saito were sitting on the edge of the big bed.

" Hey!" he said happily and kissed my cheek softly.

I blushed a bit, and tried to smile.

" Hi" I mumbled and sat up.

" How are you feeling?" Saito asked, but not so happy any more.

I wondered why he wasn't so happy any more.

" Fine, I think." I said and put my hair up in a ponytail.

" Not nervous or anything?" Saito had really big eyes.

I was very confused right now, why should I be nervous.

" No..?" I said seriously.

" That's good" Saito raised up and walked to the windows. He looked out for a couple of minutes.

" It's a beautiful day today you know. And they are doing a great job!" Saito said, still facing the window, like it was they he talked to.

" Saito..." I began, but he cut me of.

" Don't worry about anything!" he said and smiled, finally turning around so he face me.

" What are you talking about?" I was a bit angry, and very confused now.

Saito looked at me like I was stupid.

" You wedding" he said simply.

I could feel my whole world came crashing down. I had totally forgot it! That's why Saito wasn't so happy any more.

**Finally finish with chapter 24!  
Thank you so much for your reviews and tips!  
You are SUPER!  
And you mean so much to me :)  
Thank you 3  
- S-F...**


	25. Where are you?

**Chapter 25!  
Please read and review!  
You are SUPER!  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
I just sat there, in the middle of the big purple bed, and I didn't know what to say.

Saito were still standing by the windows, but he didn't look out, he stared at me.

" You better get ready" he said simply and started to walk to the door.

When he reached out for the door, my eyes ran over with tears. This wasn't the way it should be.

It was Saito and me who should marry, not Julio and I.

" SAITO!" I suddenly yelled, but he was already out of the room.

" SAITO!" I yelled again, hoping he would hear me and come back. But no, he was gone, and the next time I was going to see him, I was Julio's wife.

Unless I could to something about it!

I jumped of the bed quick, and ran out of the big room. I didn't know where he was, but I just needed to find him.

**SAITO:  
**I could hear Louise yell after me, but I didn't walk back to hear what she had to say. Nothing good would come out if I turned back, maybe I would start yelling at her...?

I walked fast trough the hallways, down the stairs, and to the left and to the right. I didn't know where I should go, I just needed some time to think. For I had to get Louise back to me, she shouldn't marry Julio!

Suddenly I stood in a small room, with three dark green couches. I lay down on one of them, hoping I would wake up from this horrible nightmare. But I knew it was real, this wasn't a nightmare, this was real.

**JULIO:  
**I hadn't seen my dearest Louise since we came back home to her house. So I went to look for her, hoping that she wasn't with Saito.

I had been in her house several of times before, but I still didn't know where everything was. Of course Louise knew this whole house like her own pocket, so if she wanted she could just hide away from me.

" Julio!" I familiar lady voice said behind me.

I turned around, and smiled my most charming smile.

" Hello" I said to her and walked towards her.

Louise's mum stood about three meters away from me, and smiled a confused smile.

" Have you seen my daughter?" she asked and sounded a bit angry when she said 'daughter'.

" I'm afraid I haven't seen her, but I will find her soon, and tell her that you are looking for her" I used my most polite voice, so she wouldn't think I didn't respected her.

" Thank you.. And tell her to meet me in her own room" she said and walked away from me.

I nodded and started to walk again too. She would probably be outside, maybe in one of those little boats. I had heard she used them when she was sad.

Quickly I walked outside, and down to the little water behind the big house. The sun was shining on the blue water. And as I expected, in the middle of the water floated a little brown boat.

" LOUISE!" I yelled to the boat, hoping she would hear me. But no one answered.

I sighed heavily, and walked to the place where the other boats where.

And about ten minutes later I was in a brown boat on the water. Soon I was close to the other boat.

" Louise!" I said loud, but still no one answered.

I reached out for it, and pulled my boat closer to it.  
I froze. The boat was empty, no one was inside of it.

**LOUISE:  
**' He's not going to find me!' I though for myself.

I stood behind my house, watching Julio sitting in one of the boat. He looked a bit angry.

I've tricked him to believe that I was in that boat. But I wasn't. I had sent the boat out, without myself in it.  
And then I hide myself from him behind a bog bush.  
It was because I've heard my mother and Julio talk together for some time ago. And that really bugged me.

He wasn't going to find me, and we wasn't going to get married.

Now I just needed to find Saito.

**JULIO:  
**I looked around in case I could find her. Maybe she fell out of the boat?

Something or someone were standing on the grass,, looking down here. And I could see something pink move.

' LOUISE! ' I thought angry.

" LOUISE!" I yelled to her angry.

Louise just smiled and laughed and ran away, back inside I think. Now I was so pissed of!

**SAITO:  
**I woke up in one of the couched, still tired. But I guess I had to get up sooner or later.

Then it hit me. Maybe the wedding was over already! I raised up from the couch and headed to the door. I didn't know the exactly time when the wedding was, but I knew it was today.

I ran out of the little room, and down the hallway. Hoping I would find Louise quick, and with that I hoped she wasn't married already!

I didn't know where I was, I just ran around like an crazy person.

" LOUISE!" a familiar voice yelled to my left, not far away.

It was Julio, and he was the last person I wanted to meet right now. So I ran in the opposite direction of the voice, hoping I wouldn't run into him.

" SAITO!" another familiar voice yelled far away.

It was Louise this time. I really wanted to yell back, but then Julio would probably find me quick.

" JULIO!" someone else yelled this time, and the voice wasn't to mistake. Louise's mother.

OMG, so many people who yelled around here in the house.

I sighed and speeded up a bit, hoping to find Louise quick.

**JULIO:  
**I needed to find Louise, and that quick. She needed to prepare herself for the wedding, because it was going to happen very soon. I had to prepare myself too.

And I don't want Louise and Saito to be together.. ever.

**LOUISE:  
**I could hear my mother and Julio yelling around here some where, but I didn't care, I needed to find Saito.

Saito and I needed to talk together and make up a plan so I don't marry Julio.

I ran around looking for Saito everywhere, luckily for me I knew this house very well.But that did my mother too.

**LOUISE'S MOTHER:  
**Why isn't anyone getting ready for the wedding. It's going to happen in about three hours, and Julio and Louise have a lot to do before that.  
I walked fast around in the house, searching for Saito, Julio or Louise. If I could only find one on them I could maybe find the others too. 

**SAITO:  
**I stopped quick in the middle of the hallway. On my left stood Louise's mother, and to the right stood Julio and right behind me stood Louise.

' This isn't good ' I thought for myself, and looked from person to person.

Louise looked a bit nervous and confused. Julio looked angry. And her mother looked relief.

" There you are!" Louise's mother said.

Julio, Louise and I looked at her.

" Julio you have to go down and get ready, it's going to happen very soon!" she continued.

Julio nodded and walked quick of, but before he walked away he gave me a don't-do-anything-stupid-or-I-will-kill-you-glare.

" Louise, you have to come with me, and get ready too. I have a big nice dress to you, so come on!" her mother said and came closer to Louise, and grabbed her arm, dragging her with her.

I didn't know where I should go now, so I just stood there for some seconds.

" Saito, you can go downstairs to Julio, and get ready too. You are lucky, you can watch!" Louise's mother said and walked of with Louise.

Louise gave me a I'm-so-sorry-look and walked of too.

I sighed and walked downstairs, and looked for Julio. He was in his own room (**He stayed with Louise's family after she ran away. So he got his own room)  
**

" What are you doing here?" Julio said angry and gave me a death-glare.

" Louise's mother said I should go down here, and get ready too" I mumbled and stared back at him.

Julio mumbled something I couldn't hear.

" You know that Louise is going to marry me, right?" Julio began, and I just nodded.

" So you better get over her, for she is going to be MY wife" he said and smirked sly.

I could feel the anger build up inside of me, and it was hard to keep it back.

" Aww, are little Saito sad that he's going to loose the beautiful girl?" Julio teased.

I couldn't keep it back. My fist hit Julio's right cheek hard. Blood rolled down his face and onto his white shirt.

" That was your life biggest mistake!" Julio screamed.

His fist hit my nose pretty hard, and I could feel something warm and sticky roll down my face too.

I hit him back. And so it went on. We both hit each other so hard we possibly could, and no one got tired of it.

" You are going to die!" yelled Julio, but suddenly the door flew up. And there stood Louise, with tears in her eyes.

" WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?" she screamed and stared disappointed at us.  
Julio and I just looked at her, like she was really, really, really stupid. For wasn't that obvious? We were fighting for her.

Julio and I sighed.

" Louise you better go and get ready" Julio mumbled to her.

Louise nodded and turned around.

" Saito, come here. I will ask someone to come up with your cloths" Louise mumbled, and I followed her out of the room. I could feel Julio stare at my back while I walked out.

" Really, can't we leave you two alone without fighting?" Louise mumbled to herself while we walked back upstairs. She had probably heard us fighting.

Louise stopped and turned around so she could face me. She used her sleeve on her sweater to wash/brush some blood away from my face.

" There, you are looking better now" she said and smiled a bit.

" I better get ready" she mumbled and walked to her room.

" I will think of something!" I yelled after her, and I could see a little smile show up on her lips.

" I hope so" she said and closed the door behind herself.

**Finish with chapter 25!  
I think this is my longest chapter! :)  
Please read and review!  
Thank you so much :)  
YOU ARE SUPER :)  
- S-F...**


	26. The wedding

**Chapter 26!  
Please read and review!  
YOU ARE SUPER!  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**

SAITO:  
I stood in the hallway for a couple of minutes, but decided that I should probably go and get dressed too.

I walked inside of a big light blue room, four room away from Louise's. On the big blue bed lay some clothes, with a note on it. On the note stood my name.

I sighed, of course it was a smoking. I didn't like to dress up very nice, I liked much more to wear jeans and a normal sweater. But I had to do this for Louise, so I didn't have much of a choice.

Ten minutes after I was ready, someone knocked on the door.

On the other side stood Louise's father.

" You are ready, good" he said and started to walk down the hallway.

I just stood there, wondering if I should follow him or not.

" Come on, quick!" he said, and I ran after him.

" Excuse me Sir, but when does the wedding start?" I asked, tried my best to sound polite.

" In about twenty minutes..".

I sighed, I wouldn't be able to talk to Louise before that. Her mother would probably keep her in her room until she _had _to get out.

" You are going to sit in the back.. For, not take this personally, but you aren't so important like our other guest" he said with an evil voice.

I nodded quick, trying to think up a plan to save Louise from getting married.

**LOUISE:  
**I was looking at myself in the mirror. And I couldn't help but think I looked amazing.

My weddingdress was light, light, light, light pink, with light, light, light blue flowers on it. The dress was really big and heavy, it was hard to believe that this was one single dress!  
My hair was hanging loose, with small light, light, light blue and pink flowers in it. In my hands I had a big bouquet, with blue, pink and yellow flowers.

Around my neck it was a beautiful neckless of diamonds.

Behind me stood my mother, with a proud smile on her face.

" You are... are beautiful!" she said loud, and if I looked closely I could see some small tears in her eyes.

" Eh...Thank you" I mumbled and blushed a bit.

" Now, it's only ten minutes left" my mother looked at her clock.

I nodded slowly and sighed so quietly that no one could hear it.

" Let's get out" my mum said and grabbed my hand and dragged me with her out in the hallway.

**SAITO:  
**I was sitting on the white chair in Louise's garden. Her wedding should be held in her garden. 

Everywhere around me people were talking, smiling, laughing and some of them were also crying. Probably happy tears.

It was probably just me who wanted to cry sad tears right now. The love of my life were going to marry that guy up there, with the priest.

Julio were smiling and looked at everyone. Sometimes he talked to the priest.

" OK, can everyone please take your seats, it's show time!" Louise's father yelled out and sounded happy.

Quick, about five minutes after everyone were sitting on their seats and it was completely silence.

The piano began to play, and a girl I haven't seen before came walking down the aisle. She was probably Louise's bridesmaid. She wore a white simple dress, with a light, light, light blue flower in her hair, and with a light, light, light pink flower on her dress.

And then, the most beautiful and amazing girl came walking down the aisle. Louise looked like a princess with her big dress, and her big bouquet.  
I couldn't stop staring at her. No one could do anything but stare at her.

Julio, the luckiest man on the whole planet right now, stood up there, with his horrible smile. Trying to charm everyone, but I knew deep inside that he didn't deserved a girl like Louise.

And here I sat, far away from Louise, who now stood up there with Julio. She looked around and when she found me, she gave me a nervous look.  
Louise didn't want to merry him, I could see it, and I knew it. But still I hadn't come up with a plan to save her.

" Welcome friends and family!" the priest began, and Louise had to turn around so she faced him.

Julio took her hand, and when Louise looked up at him, he gave her a charming and disgusting smile.  
I felt sick.

**LOUISE:  
**Tears filled my eyes, and I didn't care to keep them inside. People would probably just thing that I was happy or something. But I wasn't.

Down there, it seemed so far away, sat Saito.  
It didn't look like he had a plan, but I still hoped he had.

I felt nervous and sick. If Saito didn't come up with a good plan to get me away from here soon it would be too late. And I would become Julio's wife.

The priest continued to talk, and I was very happy about it. It was perfect if it took some time, for then Saito would have some more time to come up with a plan.

***** About ten minutes later *****  
" I ask you first Julio, will you take Louise here to be your wife?" the priest asked Julio.

Julio looked at me and smiled.

" Yes" he said loud and clear and smiled bigger.

" And you will promise to love her forever, until death tore you apart?" the priest continues.  
" Yes" Julio said loud and clear again.

" Good" the priest mumbled and smiled.

Now he looked at me and smiled.

I couldn't help it, I turned slowly around, to see what Saito was doing. And to my disappointment he just sat there, watching the whole thing passing by!  
He didn't do anything!

" And then I ask you Louise, will you take Julio here to your husband?" he asked.

I looked down at my hands, all I wanted was to throw the bouquet in Julio's head and run away. Instead I mumbled yes.  
It was so quiet, that the priest told me I had to say it again.

" Yes" I mumbled, still quiet.

Julio glared at me, with some evils eyes.

" And you promise to love him forever, until death tore you apart?" the priest asked, he sounded a bit concerned.

" Yes" I mumbled, this time a bit louder, but still it was just enough so Julio and the priest could hear it.

" Then I declare you to wife and husband!" the priest yelled out.

" And you can may kiss your bride".

Julio put his hands on my cheeks, and leaned towards me. His lips was soft and warm, but it ended quick. Not that I was sad because of that.

Everyone raised up and clapped while we walked down the aisle, hand in hand.

Saito looked at me with big dark eyes. It seemed like he said sorry trough his eyes.

I was mad, disappointed, and I felt betrayed, so I looked up at Julio, who just smiled at me.

**SAITO:  
**I had lost. I had just lost Louise, the love of my life. Just because I was too afraid to raise up and run away with her.

Everyone gathered around the just married couple and congratulated them.  
But I couldn't move towards them, so I just sat in the chair. With my eyes filled with tears. And a few of them ran over.

Louise stood there, but she didn't smile. She looked a bit sad, and she was the only one who didn't laugh and smile in the big crowd.  
I looked down at my hands again, without having a single clue to do.

" So, I have to say that you suck!" a familiar girl voice said.

I looked up at the beautiful Louise. She had tears in her eyes too, not just in her eyes, a lot of them were rolling down her cheeks.

" I'm sorry" I mumbled and raised up and grabbed her shoulders.

Louise stepped backwards so she got out of my grip.

" You promised me you would protect me!" she whispered loud.

For it wouldn't be so good if anyone heard that Louise actually didn't want to marry Julio.

" Louise..." I began but I was cut of.

" You knew that I didn't want to marry him, and you said you should come up with a plan to get us out of here!" she whispered again. 

" I know, but I didn't know what to say or do.. And anyway it's your fault!" I said, and I hated myself for blaming the whole thing on her.

" My fault?" Louise didn't whispered any more.

" Yes, if you hadn't run away from Christa we would probably be there now, safe.. Both of us!" I whispered.

Louise began to cry hard now, and I hated to see her cry. And I had promised myself not to make her cry a single time!  
And look what I had done now, the beautiful bride where crying of sadness on her own weddingday.

" If you had just done as I said, it would be a good plan!" Louise mumbled and turned around and started to walk towards the big crowd again.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me.

" Saito let me go" she said annoyed.

But I refused.

" Let. Me. Go. Now!" she yelled loud down, and everyone stared at us, curious and confused.

But I still refused. Julio came walking towards us, and he didn't look very happy.

" Let her go, Saito" he whispered angry. 

" No, she's mine!" I whispered back to him, and pulled Louise closer to me.

" Saito, you are too late" Julio and Louise whispered.

Some strong hands gabbed my arms from behind, and lifted me up in the air. It caused me to let go of Louise.

" Put me down!" I yelled and tried to get out of the strong grip.

But instead, they carried me away. Into Louise's house, and up to the blue room I had changed into my smoking for some hours ago.

They putted me down on the bed, and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind them, with a big BANG.

I sighed and lay down. Of course it was too late to save Louise now. But I would give up, never. 

**Chapter 26!  
Please read and review!  
You are SUPER and I love you guys :)  
Thank you :)  
- S-F...**


	27. I'll take

**Chapter 27!  
Please read and review!  
Thank you :)  
You are SUPER :)  
- S-F...**

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

SAITO:  
I have lost,, everything. That was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep.  
All I wanted was to forget this horrible nightmare day. Nothing could go any worse, I was sure of it.

It was early in the morning and the room was lighted up from the sun who had rose up. I sat up in the bed, and I could feel a person stare at me.

I opened my eyes and met two beautiful eyes.

" Louise!" I said and raised quick of the bed.

Louise were standing by the wall, with her hands on her back. She didn't look very happy, actually she looked pissed.

" What the hell were you thinking?" she sounded angry.  
I sighed, because I knew what she meant. She wondered why I didn't rescued her from getting married with Julio.

" I'm sorry" I whispered and looked at her.

Her hair was dancing around her head from the little breeze that came trough the opened window. It was probably Louise who opened it.

" It's not goo enough, and you know it!" she said quietly and tears filled her eyes.

" What do you want me to do then?" I was confused and angry.

If Louise didn't want to marry Julio, she could just have run away herself. But no, she wanted me to do it!  
She was really one big spoiled kid, who couldn't do anything by herself!

" It doesn't matter" she whispered and started to walk towards me.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks really fast, and she didn't mind to whip them away.  
I lifted my hand to whip some of the tears on her cheeks away. When I put my hand on her cheek she stepped away.

" It's too late" she whispered and turned quickly around and ran out of the room.

I stood there, holding my left hand in front of me.

' She's right, it's too late now ' I thought for myself and sat back down on the bed.

After sitting and thinking for some hours my eyes got really heavy, and I couldn't held them up any more. It was a beautiful dream, Louise and I were back in school, and it was like nothing had happened. We were still friends or lovers.

Knock knock!  
Someone knocked on the window from outside.

I was a bit scared for who it could be on this time of hour. But I walked to the window ( I had locked it before I fell asleep), and opened it.

Something blue came jumping in, and stood in front of me, with one big, dark red book in his or hers hands, and with a familiar dark blue bag over his or hers shoulder.

" Saito" the person said and finally looked up.  
I knew that voice, and I knew that face.

" Tabitha!" I was so happy she was here.

Tabitha was one of the smartest girl I knew, and she would probably come up with a good plan.

" Saito, I can't actually be here, so this have to be a quick visit" she whispered and took the bag of her shoulder.

" Here, take this" she slung the bag in my arms.

" Wha..." I began but she cut me of.

" Headmaster sent me here to give you this,. You are going to give this to Julio, but only if you get Louise back." she said and started to climb out of the window again.

" But,,, how does he knows what have happened?" I was really confused right now.

" Trust me, he has his own ways" Tabitha said and jumped on her blue dragon, who always followed her.

" Thank you!" I yelled out of the window after her.  
I knew it! Tabitha would help me, or actually headmaster wanted to help me. But I didn't care who wanted to help me, all I cared about was Louise, and to get her back.

I opened the familiar dark blue bag and looked what was inside of it. Of course the important spells was inside. It was the exact same bag as Louise carried around when we should find Christa.

Carefully not to make any sounds I opened the door, but closed it quick. On the other side stood two guards, with weapon.

I sighed and looked around in the room. Finally I noticed the open window. I walked towards it and looked down. I was in second floor or something, so it was too high to jump down.

Luckily it was a big closet with a lot of bed things, like sheets and stuff like that. I opened it and took everything I could find out. Making sure that no one came inside I started to bind them together.

It took me about fifteen minutes to bind all of them together, I checked so they were strong enough to held me. And with that I started to climb down the window, quietly and careful. It was a bit scared, but when I thought about rescuing Louise I climbed faster and faster. It was like I couldn't see her soon enough.

**LOUISE:  
**I was wondering if I should go up and visit Saito one last time before I got to bed. But I decided not, I was still too angry on him.

I walked down the stairs to tell Julio I went to bed. He would probably stay up for some more hours, and then he would come up to my bed and come into my room. And he would probably come up in my bed and put his hands around me. I sighed, when I thought about falling asleep with a pair of boy hands around me it remained me about Saito. He used to do that when we were sleeping before.

" Julio?" he wasn't in the office like I expected him to be.

" Julio?" I said again and walked out of the office and out in the hallway.

There, on a light brown chair, with a pillow he were sitting.

" What are you doing?" I asked him confused, he shouldn't be here.  
" Look, I'm sorry. I know I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. But I'm here to make it up again" I looked down while he talked.

" Listen, it's too late,, Saito" I mumbled and began to walk away.

Julio were probably in the living room, he used to sit there, reading.

" Louise, now is our chance to get away from here!" Saito whispered behind me.

He had raised up from the chair and was now standing right behind me, with his hands on my shoulders.

" I can't Saito. I'm married now, to Julio. And what ever we was, it's over" I mumbled and tried to get out of his grip.

" The headmaster from the school sent Tabitha here with the important spells, just so I could get you back.. I think everyone is missing you at the school" he sounded a bit sad.

" Headmaster.. missing... me?" I stuttered and turned around.

" Please.. Give me one last chance to prove my love to you" Saito begged.

" Aw, so touching" a familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around, and froze. Julio were standing behind me, with about ten other men beside him.

" Julio.." I began but I cut myself out, not knowing what else to say.

" You are staying here, dear!" he sounded angry.

" Let her go!" Saito yelled behind me, and I knew he was really angry and nervous.

" And why should I let my wife go?".

" Eh... Because I have something that I know you want" Saito mumbled behind me.

" And what would I want more than my sweetest wife?" Julio asked sarcastic.

" The important spells" Saito said simply and lifted to dark blue bag over his head, so Julio could see it.

I could see something in Julio's eyes. It looked like he wanted it, and was thinking about what he wanted most. Me or the important spells.

Julio sighted and looked from me to the important spells and back again.

I knew what he wanted the most.

" I'll take...

**Chapter 27 is finish!  
Finally!  
Please read and review!  
Thank you so much people!  
You are SUPER :)  
- S-F...**


	28. Finally the end

**Chapter 28!  
Please read and review!**

**You are SUPER! :)  
Thank you so much :)  
And, happy new year everyone :)  
- S-F...**

LOUISE:  
" I'll take the bag" Julio mumbled and stared at me with big eyes.

He probably hoped he would get both. I knew that he would take the bag. The important spells was all he had ever dreamt about. I didn't know what he should do with it, but I didn't care either.

Saito walked four steps towards Julio, and Julio walked three steps towards Saito. They were standing in the middle of the hallway. Saito pushed the blue bag into Julios' arms, and turned quickly away again.

" Thank you" they both mumbled.

Saito put his right arm around my shoulder and pulled me with him away from Julio.

" Let's get out of here" Saito whispered into my ear and opened the door.

We walked, now hand in hand, up the stairs. Preparing to get back to school. But before that we had a lot of things to do. Like I had to get divorced. And then I had to talk to my parents about everything. I didn't look very forward to that, they would probably kill me or something.

But right now I didn't care. I felt I could take anything right now, just because of the boy beside me. Saito refused to let my hand go, and he followed me into my bedroom.

We both fell asleep quickly. Exhausted after everything that had happened that day.

The last thing I can remember before I was sleeping was Saito who mumbled: "Sweet dreams" to me. I fell asleep with a big smile on my lips.

**SAITO:  
**I was still holding around Louise when we fell asleep, and when I woke up I still had my hands around her waist.

" Aren't you two just adorable?" a voice said from the door.

I looked up, but I knew who it was before I saw him. Julio were standing in the door, with the dark blue bag in his arms.

" Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" I asked polite and sat up in the bed.

Louise moved a bit, but was still sleeping.

" You know, Louise is still my wife" Julio started and walked closer.

" I know.. But not for long" I said to him and got out of the bed. I pulled a with t-shirt and black pants on.

" Hmm... I'm not so sure about that" Julio sounded almost happy for a weird reason.

" What are you talking about?" I was confused. He had got the important spells, just like he wanted, and then I had got Louise back.

" You see, her parents don't think you are good enough for sweet Louise. And they want me to be her husband" Julio smirked evil.

" Well, I don't care. Louise and I are meant to be!" I said and tried to get him get out of the room.

" I'm sorry, but I just can't let you take my girl. It's not how it's working" Julio walked closer to the bed, where Louise were still sleeping.

" You got the important spells, and I got Louise. You had a choice, and you didn't took Louise!" I almost yelled, but then I remembered that Louise were still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her up. She would probably get angry and worried.

" But Saito, dear friend, you should have thought about that I would never ever let anything slip trough my fingers. Not the important spells, and not Louise" I got almost scared of Julio, he sounded like he could kill me right away. But I guess I probably could have done it too.

" What are you two talking about?" a sleepy Louise asked and sat up in the bed.

Her pink hair was one big mess, and her eyes looked really tired.

" Nothing, just go back to sleep" I mumbled to her and walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. I brushed some hair away from her face and kissed her on her right cheek.

" No, let the girl decide what she wants" Julio said and smiled down to Louise, who seemed really confused right now.

" Decide what?" she asked and looked at me now, like I should explain it to her.

" Well, I just think that you should be with me. Since we're already married, and we belong together" Julio talked straight to Louise now, but she just shook her head all the time.

" No, Julio, we don't belong together, because I belong with Saito" she said and raised up from the bed.

She walked towards me and I reached my hands out to her, like a little kid who had took her first steps. 

" Yeah, well. I was sure you were going to say that. But it doesn't change anything, you will be with me anyway" Julio said and smirked.

" Just back of" I told him while I put both of my hands around her like I protected her, wich I actually did.

" Never" Julio sneered at us.

I sighted and pushed Louise almost behind me, but I was still holing around her. I just didn't want her to be in front of me, in case anything happened, because I was sure it was safer to stand behind.

" Julio, Saito gave you the important spells, so get over it" Louise yelled behind me.

" Like I said, I won't let you slip away from me" Julio sounded more angry than ever.

" You have to get pass me before you can have her!" I screamed and held my hands out.

Louise were standing completely behind me now, with her hands on my shoulders.

" Hah, like that would be a problem!" Julio laughed loud, and pulled something out of his jacked pocked.

I couldn't see exactly what it was, but I was sure it wasn't anything that could be good.  
" So, do you want to step aside so I can just take Louise, or do you want to do this on the hard way?" Julio asked and showed me what he had in his hands.

" Saito, just step aside" Louise mumbled in my ear.

" Yeah, do as your, or should I say MY girl, tell you" Julio laughed again and came closer to us.

" No!" I said and walked closer to him too.

Louise were still standing where she was, she didn't move a single inch.

**LOUISE:  
**I didn't want to be with Julio, but I didn't want Saito to get hurt either.

" Please Saito, do as I say!" I screamed to him, but he didn't even turn around. He just kept going forward towards Julio.

Julio had a big knife in his hands, and Saito didn't have anything to defend himself with.

I looked carefully around, hoping I could find my wand. But it was nowhere to see. I sighted, it was gone. Mine and Saito's only hope to survive Julio. Or, I knew he wasn't going to kill me, since then my parents would kill him too. But if I didn't stayed with Julio my parents would probably kill me to.

They said that it wasn't a single man out there who was better than Julio. But I knew that out there it wasn't a single man who was worse than Julio.

Suddenly everything happened. All hell broke loose.

Saito and Julio attacked each other. And sometimes I could see something blank and shining, it was probably the knife Julio had. I could also see a fist flying everywhere.

**SAITO:  
**We just stared at each other for some minutes before we walked closer to each other. And then everything happened, in one second.

Julio waved around with the knife, while I hit him as hard as I could with my fist.

I could feel a horrible pain in my right arm, above the elbow. And something warm and sticky came out of the place where the knife had hit me.

Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Everywhere.

I could see that Julio was also bleeding, I guess it was from his underlip and from his nose.

" STOP IT!" Louise screamed, but it was like she was far, far, far away.

" STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU. RIGHT NOW!" she continued to yell and jump around like a crazy person.

" Julio, drop the knife at least!" Louise screamed now.

" Never" I could hear Julio sneered at us.

Julio started to kick and still waving around with the knife.

And I did the only thing I could do. I kicked him back, harder.

" STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Louise yelled again, and it sounded like she was almost crying.

But I wouldn't give me if Julio didn't end it too. Or else I would probably get killed.

" STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Louise yelled once again.

The door opened, but I didn't got a chance to see who it was.

**LOUISE:  
**My parents and about twenty guards came running into my room. I guess they heard me screaming and yelling at the boys.

" What on the earth is going on here?" my mother yelled once she saw the boys fighting, and the blood on the floor.

" Make them stop!" my father said to the guards. 

Three of the guards pulled Saito away, and three others pulled Julio away.

They both looked like messes. It was blood everywhere, and they both had bruised. It looked like Saito was the one who got most hurt, but it looked like Julio also was pretty beaten up.

" What is this about?" my mother screamed at them both.

Julio and Saito just stared at each other, like they would attack each other soon. The guards held them in one place so they couldn't do that.

" Saito, do you have anything to say?" my mother gave Saito a scary look.

" Mum, it's not Saito's fault!" I said to her, and tried to protect Saito from my parents. They would probably beat him up, just like Julio wanted.

" Excuse me, but do you want me to think that this is Julio's fault?" my mother asked sarcastic.

" Yes, that's right. Julio got the important spells, and I could be free" I said and pointed first to the dark blue bag on the floor and then to Julio.

Mum looked confused, but it didn't seemed like she believed me.

" Is this true?" she asked loud and clear.

" Yes" Saito mumbled, while Julio refused that it was true.

My mother looked from Julio to Saito and back again.

My father walked around with his hands on his back. Suddenly he stopped and took a bloody knife up from the floor.

" If I may ask, who owns this?" he asked to Julio and Saito.

" That is mine, Sir" Julio said polite.

I saw right trough him, he tried to pretend that nothing had happened. And that it wasn't his fault.

I sighted. " Mum, dad, you have to believe Saito and me, it was Julio's fault" I said again.

" Well..." my mother began, but stopped. She looked around in the room, like she was hoping someone would say that I lied or something.

" Well... I don't know what to think" she said honest and walked quick out of the room.

Five of the guards followed her, while the rest stayed here. Always, since I was a little baby, the guards have always followed everyone in this family. I used to have five men, named; Zero, Mick, Kei, John and Johan. 

They were still here now, but I hadn't seen them in moths, so I wasn't so close to them any more. Before I used to make them play with dolls with me. Since my sisters didn't want to play with me, and my parents were always busy with things.

They were like my fathers, or brothers. And I loved them really, but they didn't seem to recognize me right now. Wich was really sad.

" Hey Zero!" I said and waved to him, but he didn't say anything back. He just stood there, like he was frozen.

" Mick?" I said again and walked closer to Mick. He was just like Zero.

I tried with all the others too, but they were the same.

" What have you done to them?" I asked my father.

He didn't say anything, just walked quick out of the room too.

My five 'fathers' or 'brothers' stayed there with me. Saito and Julio was also there.

" What is wrong with you guys?" I asked them and looked at them.

" Nothing" the mumbled, still holding Julio and Saito.

" OK, then" I mumbled, almost sad.

They have changed so much, and I guess I have also changed a lot.

" Can you please let Saito go?" I asked them.

They looked at each other, then all of them said " No, we are listening to your father, not you any more".

I couldn't believe my own ears. They had always done as I told them to, and they loved me.

" Please" I begged them, but they still refused.

" What's happened to you? You guys used to do as I said, and you loved me, and I loved you. And we was like a family" I said and could feel tears filling my eyes.

They shouldn't be like this, they should listen to me, and do as I told them to.

" After you run away with this boy" they said and pointed to Saito " you father told us to listen to what he said, not you".

" Please, let him go. It's just Julio's fault" I begged and cried.

Zero and Mick moved a bit closer to me, and it looked like they wanted to comfort me.  
" No, don't!" John said and pulled Zero and Mick back.

" We don't have to do as she says any more!" Kei said cold.

Johan, Mick and Zero looked at them like they were crazy.

Johan was holding Saito, he had his arm around his neck. I knew Johan, he wouldn't hurt Saito, he just held him tight. But I could see loosened his grip on Saito.

" She's still our little girl" Johan said, and let Saito go, and walked towards me.

I was sitting on the floor, crying. And I could feel Johan sit down next to me and put one arm around me.

Mick let Julio go too and sat down next me to too. Zero came not so long after.

John, Kei, Julio and Saito just stood there, looking at us four hugging tight.

**SAITO:  
**I didn't know that Louise was so good friends with those guys before now. And I felt a bit sorry for her, since they weren't listening to her any more. And because of John and Kei didn't seem to love her any more.

**ZERO:  
**Louise had always loved us. Since she was a little baby girl. She used to ask us if we wanted to play with her dolls. And since she was so cute and alone we used to play with her.

John and Kei wasn't so happy about it, but they used to play along anyway.

John and Kei didn't like her so much as I, Mick and Johan did. Louise was like our own little child, and we would do anything to protect her and make her happy.

Right now sat Johan, Mick and I around Louise, hugging her tight.

She had grown up to be a beautiful, independent, amazing and cute girl, and she was still our little girl.

I rose up from the floor, and Mick and Johan rose up too.  
We looked at John and Kei and they stared back at us.

" Have you forgotten what we promised to each other the day Louise was born?" I asked John and Kei,

They looked down and nodded quick.

" We promised we should do anything we possible could to make her happy and protect her, so can you two please tell me why you don't do it?" I said to the, actually I screamed to them.

They looked up, and looked at each other for about three minutes, and then they nodded.

" You see, we didn't like her so much as you three did. We two have always meant that she is just a spoiled girl, who doesn't deserve anything!" Kei said and smiled evil to Louise.

**MICK:  
**Oh no, he didn't say that! He didn't just call out little cutiepie a spoiled kid.

" Get out of here!" I screamed to them.

They both ran quick out of the room, they didn't want to start a fight right now I guess.

Louise looked sad, and with that I mean REALLY sad.

" Hey, don't care about them!" I comforted her.

Louise smiled, and hugged me tight before she walked towards Saito. She stood next to him, he put his arms around her.

Louise looked at us, and we three nodded to her.

" Thank you so much!" she said and ran to us and hugged us again. We hugged her back, and let her go and pushed her towards Saito again.

" Quick, go!" we told her.

**LOUISE:  
**They were so good.

**Mick**= He was like a father to me. And he loved me very much, but he was the most responsible one. He didn't want to spoil me much, and he always knew what was best for me. 

**Zero**= He was also like a father to me. He was really funny, and would do whatever I asked him to. And he was always very happy and optimistic about everything.

**Johan**= He was more like a brother to me. We used to fight sometimes, just like brothers and sisters do. And we could also have a really good time together.

They let me go, because I wanted to go, and because that Mick knew this was right for me. And that Julio and I didn't belong together.

Saito and I ran out of my room. And we was really carefully not to be seen of any one else.

" Louise, we're are we going?" Saito whispered behind me.

I looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" To the school of course" I whispered back and we ran down the stairs.

When we were out of my house we stopped to run, and just walked quietly.

" What about those guys?" Saito asked after we had walked for some minutes.

" What about them?" I asked him and smiled.

" How old was them?" Saito asked quietly.

" Jealous?" I laughed a bit and smiled to him. Saito just blushed and shook his head.

" No, after all I have done for you I'm kind of hoping you will chose me" Saito mumbled and blushed even more now.

" Yeah.. We have to see about that" I mumbled back.  
" Mick is 40, Zero is 28 and Johan is 38" I told him, and Saito just nodded.

We walked all the way back to school, and it took about six hours. When we reached the school we were sweaty, tired and almost nervous. Since last time we were walking around we had run away, and now it felt like that again.

**MICK:  
**Johan grabbed Julios elbow and led him out of the room, and down to Louise's parents. Johan said he should make Julio tell her parents that it was his fault.

While Zero took the dark blue bag, wich was still laying on the floor.

" What shall I do with this?" Zero asked me and took the bag up.

" Send it back to the school" I told him and Zero walked quick down.

I sat down on Louise's bed. Her room looked like a mess, and I decided I should clean it for her. And she wouldn't be back in maybe months.

I started to wash the floor, it was blood and dirt everywhere. And when I was finish with that I started with her table. I noticed something I hadn't seen before. On the table stood a frame, with a picture in it. The picture was of Zero, Johan, John, Kei, Louise and me. It was probably taken for many years ago, for Louise was just a little baby.

I smiled and I could feel some small tears in my eyes. She was so amazing, and I really loved her like my own daughter. Zero, Johan and I didn't need any other children, we had Louise. And she was more enough.

Zero came back up, and sat down on the bed next to me. I gave him the picture so he could see it too.

" She is amazing, right?" I said to him.

Zero nodded and smiled.

" I'm proud of her" I mumbled put the picture back on the table.

" Yeah, who wouldn't?" Zero said and smiled.

" Her parents" I mumbled and felt sad.

Ever since Louise was born her parents haven't cared about her. Louise have spend more time with Zero, John, Johan, Kei and me, than she have with her parents.

" That's true. But she knows that she have us" I said to him and patted him on his shoulder.

" Yeah, and she have another person too" Zero said and laughed a bit.

" Saito" I said simply and smiled.

" Our girl is beginning to be a woman" I said sad and looked at the picture again. I wished she could be little again, but I knew that it was impossible.

" We have to hold her back.. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet" Zero laughed and helped me to clean her room. And we could find pictures of us everywhere in her room.

After a while Johan come up too and told us that Julio was packing his things, and got ready to leave this place. Her parents believed him, and said he should leave now.

Johan helped us to clean the room too.

**SAITO:  
**When Louise and I came walking towards the school we could see someone outside. It looked like Tabitha. She was probably waiting for us, I was sure that the headmaster knew we was coming back.

I smiled and waved to the person, and after some minutes the person waved back. Louise smiled and took my hand.

We almost ran to the entrance of the school. And I was right. Outside stood Tabitha with a flare in her hand.

" Hi" she said when we were standing right in front of her.

" Hi" Louise said and smiled. I smiled too, and said "Hello".

We walked inside of the school in silence. Tabitha told us that they were waiting for us inside. And I couldn't help it, I got nervous.

Tabitha opened the doors, and we stepped inside. It was a huge room, and everyone was inside there, with a flare in their hands.

Everyone turned around and smiled at us. Louise and I walked up to where the headmaster stood. He smiled too and held his arms out.

" Welcome back!" he said loud and clear when we reached up to him.

" Thank you" Louise said polite and smiled to everyone.

" We're so happy to have you two back. It have been really set when you two have been gone" he said and laughed, and not just him, everyone was laughing and smiling.

" I believe in that" I mumbled and smiled too.

The headmaster told us we should go and get a seat, and the food will come soon. Everyone was talking, and everyone seemed to be interested in where we had been and things like that. Louise and I was too tired to explain everything now, so we just said later to everyone.

The food was really good, and I couldn't remember last I had eaten this day.

When everyone was finish with eating, everyone went silence, and headmaster rose up from his chair.

" Can Louise and Saito please come up here?" he asked and Louise and I walked quick up to him.

" You two are the most cute couple I have ever seen" he whispered to us and smiled. No one else heard that.

" We all would like to hear what you two have been doing" he said and everyone screamed yes.

Louise looked up at me. And I nodded to her.

We sat down on two big soft gold chairs and told everyone about everything.

People were just sitting in awe.

When we was finish, everyone clapped and smiled. And finally we could go and get some sleep.

Louise and I walked hand in hand out of the huge room and up the stairs to our room.

It looked just like it had done since I saw it last, and just staring at the bed made me even sleepier.

Louise and I lay down on the bed, still holding hands.

" Sweet dreams Sweet girl" I mumbled to her and kissed her soft before I fell asleep.

I did something I hadn't done in months, I slept good. And I wasn't afraid to wake up and don't know what to happen. For this time I could be with Louise, and have her for my own. And when I knew that, I could face anything any time.

**What do you think? :)  
I'm finish with this story now (I think so at least).  
But please read and review!**

**You guys have been really super!  
And thank you so much for all of your reviews and tips. You have really made my day!**

RIE FAN and GEORORO thank you so much for everything! And I will like to say that they are a big part of this story and they are really SUPER! :) 3

Thank you.  
- S-F...


End file.
